Master I love you
by Tamako-Chama
Summary: The Seiker family mansion. Place full of happy memories and a sad "now". A girl is in hopeless love with her master. Another hides a sad secret. Another falls slowly into depression after experiencing a horrible thing. Another fights loneliness. A woman is filled with doubts. A girl is trying to give up on love. These girls are the maids and masters of the Seiker family.
1. Chapter 1

AN: It's finally here! I've been planning to make this for so long… They are in AU something like the 19th century… They aren't going to use "master" but the Japanese "sama" Classes are: (only the hair of the classes is used since this is a servant x master story so servant clothing and master clothing.)

Ara: Yama Raja (in a maid's dress :D)

Chung: Deadly Chaser (in some kind of suit maybe? He's probably going to change the suits… Maybe there will be descriptions of master clothes)

Elsword: Rune Slayer (in butler clothes)

Aisha: Void Princess(in some dresses)

Rena: Grand Archer (in some dresses)

Raven: Reckless Fist (in some suits)

Eve: Code Empress (in a long maid dress yes Code Empress is a maid xD)

Elesis: Blazing Heart (in a short maid's dress)

Add: Mastermind (in cook's clothing)

Luciel: Hmm I'm not sure about their classes hmmm

There is going to be some Aren too… he will be something like a guest master…. OK! It's done now! I hope you enjoy my story.

"Is there anything else you want Seiker-sama?" Asked a dark haired girl in maid's clothes.

"I would like a cup of tea."

"Understood." She started walking to the door.

"And…Ara you can call me Chung… like you used to call me back when we were kids…"

"I'm your maid. I can't call my master like this."

"Ara… you're also a very special person to me…"

"Please don't say this. The head maid will be mad at me for staying here so long. I will be leaving now. Excuse me." She closed the door behind her and started walking down the stairs to the kitchen so she could make his tea. _"Maybe I should ask Elesis to bring it to him…"_ She thought.

"Were you talking with Seiker-sama again?" Said a white haired girl looking not much older than Ara.

"I'm sorry Eve. We talked just a little."

"You shouldn't talk to your master! I should have already fired you! Why does he insist so much on you? I could find him a much prettier and younger girl."

"Eve! Ara's not old. She's just sixteen." Said the cook – a man with long white hair.

"Shut up Add." Said Eve – the head maid. "You…Do your job properly!"

"I understand. I will not talk to him anymore."

"That's exactly what you should do." There was silence for a while until Ara said:

"He wanted some tea. I will make it and bring it to him."

"Don't. You're just going to chat with him again. I will bring it to him."

"Alright." Ara started making it and Elsword – one of her best friends the private butler of Aisha-sama came to her.

"Ara… I need a favor. Please!"

"What is it Elsword?" She asked with a sigh. No matter they were best friends he wanted too many favors. But sometimes they were fun to do.

"Since Chung won't be needing you more today…"

"Why do you think this way and… Eve's going to yell at you if she knows you still call him Chung…"

"How can she do this if nobody tells her?" He said with a smile. "And Eve obviously won't allow you to go to him anymore today. If he asks for you she's probably just going to say you're busy."

"Ok… so what is it? I'll do it."

"YES! MY KIND BEST FRIEND! I LOVE YOUUUU!" He hugged her very happily.

"I need you to go shopping with Aisha-sama"

"Ok. But why can't you?"

"When I go she always asks me to choose what to buy. It's boring to watch dresses all day!"

"Alright, Alright I'll do it. But still… you call her sama but you call Seiker-sama Chung?"

"Well…" He blushed "It's different… she's my master after all. And you too! You call Chung 'Seiker-sama' but you call her 'Aisha'!"

"Well… It's different!" She blushed.

"You kids! Always getting along so well! Elsword hurry up and confess to Ara! It's a man's duty to confess!"

"Add! We don't like each other!" Said Elsword.

"Yes we're only friends! Nothing more!" Said Ara.

"I know you're shy! I'll show you how it's done! Eeeve! Eveee~ Come heree~"

"What do you want Add. I'm busy! You should be getting lunch ready!"

"Come on~ I just loooooooove you~" He threw himself on her and tried kissing her but she slapped him and moved away.

"Do your work!"

"Ice queen. Cold as ever." Said Elsword. "And The King of The Idiots. The 34th time in this week!"

"King of The Idiots? When did I gain that title?" Said Add

"Don't be mean to him Elsword! I'm sure he'll kiss her one day." Said Ara and smiled at Add.

"YOU'RE SO NICE ARA-CHAAAAN" He screamed and hugged her. They talked a little and the clock rang. It was three o'clock.

"Ara! Go fast! Aisha said we'll be leaving in half past two o'clock!" Said Elsword.

"Ok! I'm going then! Bye Elsword, Add!" Ara ran to Aisha's room and when she opened the door Aisha was looking trough her window and she didn't see who came in.

"You're late! You should apologize! Where were you?"

"I'm sorry." Said Ara smiling.

"A-Ara! I didn't know it's you! No need to apologize!"

"Ok. So are we going?"

"Y-Yes." Aisha looked a little sad.

"What's wrong Aisha?"

"Does Elsword hate me?" Ara was very surprised at that question. Ara always thought Elsword really loved her.

"Why do you think this way?"

"He's been cold to me recently. Whenever I want us to go out somewhere he sends someone else. Last time it was Elesis. I want it all to be like when we were kids… when we all were friends. He even calls me Aisha-sama now. I want it all to be like it was back then."

"We're all big now. We can't be kids anymore. He's seventeen. He has to work. I have to work too… we're your servants."

"Don't talk like that! You're not just servants! You are precious friends of me and Chung!"

"But in the end we are your servants."

"No… You're like my sister! And Elsword… I love him."

"I know you do. Just… understand him."

"What do you mean?"

"He's worried. That you're not the same anymore. That you've changed. I'm sure he wants us to play together again a lot too."

"Do you Ara? Do you want us to be together again? Do you want to… talk with Chung like before?"

"He's my master."

"So what? It's not forbidden to love him! I support you!" Ara started crying.

"It is."

"I know you always were like this denying your love for him but… why is it stronger?"

"Because of Seiker-sama's engagement."

"M-My brother got engaged?"

"Not yet. But soon." Ara cried even more "He's going to marry some girl called Lu."

"I didn't know…"

"She's very pretty… I'm no match for her… She comes for a good family too. I heard they met on the street and started talking and it was love at first sight. He doesn't love me! I'm just his servant! I have no right to talk to him unless asked something. I have no right to touch him… But… I want to! I want him Aisha! I know he can't be mine… But I can't give him up! So I decided I'll be a good servant for him. Since this is all I can be for him."

"No Ara! You're special to him! You're his friend!"

"Why do you both say this? Special? I'm not special! It's just like Eve said. It would be better if Chung found himself another maid. One that won't fall in love. I can't do my job how I have to. I can't be around him but I really want to."

"So you're not special? You're just like some other maid. So you say he will treat you the same like Elesis? Or like Eve? That he doesn't care who it is if she serves him? So you think he forgot everything? He didn't. You're special to him. More than Elsword. More than me and I'm his sister! You are his special person! You can't make me think otherwise. This girl – Lu I don't know why he's with her but he doesn't love her. I will go ask him. I will prove it to you. You are his special person. Remember that thing he promised you back when we were six?"

"It was a child's promise! It doesn't matter now!"

"I'm sure he remembers it."

"He doesn't I'm sure…"

"I already said this: I will prove it to you."

"I have no right to oppose on what you do. I'm your servant."

"No, you're my best friend." Said Aisha and hugged Ara "Let's go shopping now! I'll show my new clothes to Elsword! I'm sure he'll like them if you helped me choose them!"

"Aisha… you're saying it's ok to love who you love right?"

"Yes…"

"Then why don't you tell him you love him? I want to understand how you feel."

"It's because I'm afraid. Of my parents, of what he'll say and mostly what will happen after that. If he says he loves me too will we be together? Will we hide our love? If he rejects me will he stop talking to me? Will he quit being my servant? I want him by my side. As a butler or a lover it doesn't matter for me now. Of course I would like him to be mine but… For now at least a little I would like him to stay as my butler. So I can talk freely with him. Maybe soon I will want something more from him but for now I like it the way it is."

"What if… he doesn't like it? Imagine he really, really loves you and wants something more? But he's afraid of getting rejected so he never confesses. And then you start liking someone else but he still loves you. What will you do then?"

"I would leave that person immediately and be with Elsword if he says he loves me. Even if he says it only once I will leave everything for him. And you too Ara should confess to Chung. If he's getting married like you say then you should do it while you still have time."

"Even if he likes me he can't marry me. I'm younger than him and I'm not from a rich family. His parents would dislike him for being with me. People will talk bad things about him."

"No. They won't. And who cares if they do? If you love each other it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. Confess to him. Now. Go. I heard he was searching you. Go to him."

"What? Now? I-I can't I'm not r-ready!"

"Go." Ara went out of the room and walked to her master's room.

"S-Seiker-sama Aisha-sama t-told me you were searching me."

"Ah. Ara."

"I'm c-coming in…" She opened the door.

"Don't-" It was too late. She was already in. What she saw was her master wearing no shirt.

"I-I'm VERY SORRY SEIKER-SAMA!" She screamed blushing and got out of the room fast closing the door. He opened it.

"Come Ara… don't stand there."

"O-Ok." She came in looking at the floor.

"Don't look at the floor. You do it very often. Look at me."

"O-Ok."

"You're stuttering." He laughed a little and she blushed. "Sorry I laughed at you it's not like it's bad to stutter. It's a little cute."

"You shouldn't talk to your maid like this. A-And you shouldn't apologize to me. I-I'm a maid."

"I'm already sick of it Ara!" He got mad. "You're always saying I'm your maid I'm your maid! You're even calling me Seiker-sama! I'm Chung! You're not just a maid! You're something… more."

"What I am to you then?" She said. She never thought that she would have the confidence to say this. A lot of times she wanted to ask him that. She just wanted to know where is her place in his life. Aisha always told her she's his 'special person' but… she couldn't believe. Ara looked at the ground.

"Look up." He said. She obeyed him and looked up. Before she understood what's happening he was already very close to her and kissing her. She tried to move away and escape but he held her tight.

"Chung! There's something I need to tell-" Elsword was looking at them with his mouth open. Ara tried escaping again but Chung didn't let go of her. He just deepened the kiss. Elsword was running down the stairs. Then he ran out off the mansion. Then he stopped at one park and started crying.

" _Boy do you want to play with us? We have lots and lots of toys!"_ Elsword remembered that. The first day he met Ara. In this park. Back then she held out her hand to him and he took it. Now he sat on one of the benches and continued crying.

"Ara… you won't come to save me now right?" He whispered to the empty park.

At that moment a violet haired girl was watching him.

"One day you'll know my pain Ara… You will understand why there is no hope for my love." She said quietly.

"That girl… Lu, Chung said she'll be coming with her butler to the mansion tomorrow. He's going to ask her hand while she's here." Said a woman with long blonde hair.

"Eh? So soon after they met?" Replied a black haired person.

"Well it's about time he marries. He's already twenty years old. He was born when I was twenty. It's time he has kids too."

"Does he really like that girl?"

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk about, Raven… I don't think he does."

"I'm getting that feeling too."

"But I'm wondering why would he marry her then?"

"I would really like to know too."

"You should talk to him. As his father maybe he will tell you something he didn't tell me."

"Yes. I will go to talk with him in a while. That girl… his maid… is with him."

"Hmm Ara?"

"Yes."

"I always thought he likes her."

"Well it's good he doesn't. It would be easier if he went with the rich girl."

"That's mean Raven! I wonder what would've happened if your father said this back when we were young."

"I would be married to Seeris." He said with a smile.

"But you're not and you like it. I support Ara. Maybe she will be a better match for him that that rich girl. I've always hated rich girls."

"Oh I know you hate them."

"I'm going to stop this marriage if I can. I like Ara. We had her since she was six remember? Such a cute child."

"She was scared of thunders."

"Yes." The woman got up from the table.

"I repeat myself – I will stop it if I can. I don't want my son to marry someone he doesn't truly love."

"Whatever I say wont stop you so I'll just say go for it." They shared a long kiss.

"Ciel! Where are we?"

"There is some kind of lake a little west from here Lu-sama"

"Where's that mansion?"

"It's just a little more until we get there."

"But my feet hurt!"

"Please put up with it."

"I want you to carry me!"

"Alright get on my back Lu-sama."

"But I want you to carry me like a bride!"

"Understood." Ciel took her and started carrying her. They moved in silence for a little.

"Kiss me." She said.

"I can't do this."

"As cold as ever I see. One kiss wont hurt. I wont bite you. Please… just once. I'm going to get married you know? Then we can't kiss like usually. So do it for the last time please."

"You've already said that ten times Lu-sama."

"Please… I want to feel your lips…"

"Alright… but no more. The last."

"Then make it very long. We're early anyway so we can do… more than kisses."

"Only a kiss."

"But I want more of you."

"Only a kiss."

"Don't you want me?" She started taking off her dress. "You used to do what I say."

"I still do it my princess."

"Then it's an order."

"Alright then. The last time." He carried her to a place between the trees and started kissing her.

The purple eyed cook was opening his little notebook. From there he got out a photo of a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I've been waiting for you so long… You're finally returning to me… You said you'll never come back to me alive didn't you?" He started laughing manically. "I'll make you do it. I'll tie you up. I'll put you in chains. This time you won't escape. You will be mine Lu… just wait…"

"Ohh! Why do I have to serve that guest? He's probably going to be just another boring old man that wants me to listen to what he talks when he's drunk!" Said an annoyed red haired girl. "That Eve! She's always making me serve them! And she yells at me when I'm not polite!"

"Oh it's bad that you have to serve such a man!" Said a man with short black hair and orange eyes. He was very handsome.

"Who are you?"

"A boring old guy that wants you to listen what he says when he's drunk and you have to be polite with." He said with a smile.

"I'm very sorry! I-I'm Elesis…"

"My name is Aren. I hope we can get along." He smiled again. Something in that handsome smile scared Elesis. No matter how he looked she felt like she didn't want to have anything to do with that person.

"I was rude to the girls again!" Said a depressed white haired girl. "Oberon… do you think we can be friends? They call me ice queen because of that idiot Add. It's not like I don't like him… I just don't want my first kiss to be a part of a joke… " She was crying and talking to a white doll she called 'Oberon'. "I really want to have more friends! Oberon… what should I do…" She continued crying and put her head between her knees.

" _Ara I found you!" Said a smiling blond haired boy._

" _Chung! I was so scared! I thought that here would be a good place to hide b-but then this s-storm started and…"_

" _Don't worry! I'm here now!" The boy hugged the girl._

" _Chung… will you be always here? When there's a storm will you be always there to hug me?"_

" _Yes, I will!"_

" _So we'll be together forever!"_

" _Yes!"_

" _I really like Chung."_

" _I like Ara too. A lot! One day I will make you my wife!"_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes! I promise! You just wait and soon I will marry you!"_

" _Then it's a promise!"_

" _Yes."_

" _So when will it be? Can it be tomorrow?"_

" _Hmm no. But it will happen! I promised! A man always keeps his promise!"_

" _There will be a lot of people at the wedding right?"_

" _Of coarse! All of our friends and many more will be there! Aisha and Elsword would be standing at the front row looking at us and smiling happily!"_

" _What kind of flowers will there be?"_

" _Roses! Ara likes roses the most right?"_

" _Ara likes Chung the most!"_

" _Chung likes Ara the most too!"_

Such promises made by little kids on a stormy evening. Such words said so easily. Something to be forgotten. Something that never remains. Because a child never knows what will happen after. A child doesn't know how hard would it be to say "I love you" when you get older. How a simple kiss can hurt a lot of people. When a child says " _I don't want to grow up!"_ this child is very right. Since growing up means that you hurt people with your love. That you have to be careful what you say and to who since a simple thing can do a lot. Being older is just trouble. There is so much trouble that the joys are forgotten. Like that promise.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I changed the description :D Let me know if the other one was better (Although I didn't like it). So I've got lots of ideas for this story so I'll be updating mainly it. I've got planned another Chara story in a school AU but with something … different :D. Soon I'll write it and post it. Maybe in no more than a week. Maybe. And I'm sorry if the events in this chapter ae too… different from everything that happens in my other story.

PS: In the previous chapter there were lines separating some stuff. Between Elsword and Aisha things between Aisha and Rena and Raven (I think) etc. I think most of you understood that the things were happening in different places :D. Also the time Ara went to Chung's room it was already getting late around 7. All stories happen in the same time. She and Aisha went shopping before Ara asked is it okay to love who you love. Sorry if I confused someone. Now I'm starting the story! This time I'll separate another way!

"Chung…" Ara said after the kiss.

"What?" He was at the other end of the room and didn't look at her.

"What does that mean?" He was silent. "I-I want to know! Please tell me!"

"Sorry Ara. I'm very sorry." He started crying a little and put his hand on his face.

"Eh?" She was very surprised and couldn't understand what was happening.

"I'm sorry." She felt like crying. But instead she smiled.

"I'm here for you to do whatever you want with me. So don't be sad. I won't mind whatever you do to me. Because it's my job. Now I'll be leaving. Now it's time for the servants to go help with dinner. You can get me for anything. I'm your servant." She left the room and ran to the kitchen. There Eve saw her.

"Go put the table for dinner." Eve said.

"O-Ok." Ara took the plates and started walking to the dining room. Then her feet started shaking. She fell. She started crying. Finally Ara broke. She cried and didn't get up until Rena – the mother of her master passed.

"Ara! What's happening?" She said surprised. Rena tried helping her up but Ara moved away from her hand.

"I can't accept the help of a master. I have to get up on my own." She got up but her feet were still shaking and she fell again. Then again she got up and fell. And again. And again. Her feet started getting cut on the broken plates. She bleeded. But she got up again. And fell. "I guess I can't get up." Ara said to Rena who was looking in shock and horror. She couldn't reply to Ara. She couldn't say anything. "I should pick up these." Ara said while looking at the plates. She picked the pieces and put them in her hand. They cut her hand but she continued picking them up. After her hand got full she put them on her skirt. When she was almost done she turned around to pick up the rest. There was a big mirror there. When she saw herself on it she dropped all the pieces in her hand. "Oh. I shouldn't look like this when there's a master here! My hair's a mess!" She said and started brushing her hair with her fingers. It was out of her face now to reveal an even worse view. He face was cut too. Tears started running down her cheeks again. "It hurts." She said. Rena got out of her shock. She hugged her.

"It will all be ok Ara."

"I'm getting your dress dirty Rena-sama. P-Please let me go." Ara said but Rena knew she didn't want to be let go. She knew she wanted to be held. Because she once felt it too.

"Let's go to your room now! I'll clean you up."

"B-But…"

"No problem. I know how. I'm not dumb. And… even if I am your master you are allowed to take kindness from me at least sometimes." Rena helped her get up and go to her room. She put Ara on the small bed and went to the bathroom to take a towel. She started cleaning Ara's cuts with it.

"They're not deep. It will heal."

"It won't." Ara said. They were silent for a while. Anger started building up in Rena. Not towards Ara. Towards someone else.

"Rena-sama. You should go eat. I will be alright on my own. I have to go find Eve to apologize." Rena didn't want to leave her alone. She was worried that something would happen if she left her alone. "I won't hurt myself don't worry." Ara smiled.

"Alright… I'll go. But I'll return. And please don't leave the room. Rest until your feet are better. I'll talk to Eve."

"Alright…" Rena got out of the room. Her rage was getting stronger. She started walking the stairs. Then she came in the dining room. Raven, Aisha and Chung were already there eating. She went to her chair silently. She got in front of it to sit. She slapped Chung who was sitting in front of her. A hard slap. Then she sat down.

"Mom?" He asked

"Mom? What's wrong? Did Chung do something wrong?" Asked Aisha

"You're too spoiled." She said looking at Chung. "You think it's okay to do whatever you want?" Rena screamed getting up from her chair. "Just because you are from a rich family you're higher than everybody else? You're not! You're just trash! But it's all my fault. I spoiled you. I thought you knew better than to treat people like objects." She left the room. Chung got up and left too. Raven chased after Rena. All the servants were looking at them and whispering.

"Shut up! Go do your work!" Screamed Aisha and they all left.

"Rena! What happened?" Asked Raven

"You don't understand… You're the same too!"

"What are you talking about Rena? What's wrong?" He tried hugging her but she pushed him away and started crying.

"You think that I'm stupid? That because I don't come from a rich family I'm some stupid woman? I noticed Raven." She ran off to the servants' rooms. She got in the kitchen.

"Please Add… let me hide in here…"

"Alright get in here Rena-chan."

"Thank you. I'm very grateful to you" She smiled at him and hugged him.

"Ok, ok. Everything for you." He returned the smile. "I hear someone coming. Get behind this." He pointed the big oven. She hid there and heard his voice.

"Where's Rena?" Raven asked.

"I don't know." Replied Add.

"I always thought she would come here if we have a fight. Well I'll go search somewhere else. I have a misunderstanding to clear with her. If you see her tell her to come to me."

"Alright." Raven left the room and Rena got out.

"So…? Do you mind explaining what happened, to your dear friend?" Said Add while pouring her a glass of wine.

"Ok…"

Ara was looking at the roof. Rena should have came long ago. It was already late.

"I'm stupid for expecting kindness from my master. Again my expectations are too big." She started crying again. The tears were getting in her wounds and it hurt a lot but when she tried to wipe them it hurt even more. Her door opened. It was Eve. Ara didn't want to talk to her now. She was probably just going to yell at her.

"P-Please Eve… can I stay alone for a while? I promise tomorrow I'll get up early and clean up the mansion. I will do anything else you want just… please… I want to be alone."

"I came to deliver you a letter Rena-sama wrote. She was… in a state that didn't allow her to come here herself so she asked me to deliver it to you."

"In a state? Did something happen to her? Is she sick?" Ara got up and at first Eve was scared at what she saw. The lines of crying were still very visible. And the cuts. She tried hard to stay emotionless.

"No. It's… different."

"Different? What is it?" Ara was getting very worried.

"Rena-sama is drunk. She drank too much wine." Eve finally said. "She's sleeping in her room now."

"Oh." Ara felt stupid again. She opened the letter. It said:

 _I'm sorry I can't come. After all I promised. But Eve wont let me out! She says I need to rest! But I'm perfectly fine! I can walk in a straight line! Almost…_

Ara laughed a little.

 _But anyway what I wanted to tell you is that you can rest from work if you want to. Until you heal. Eve will serve both Chung and me. And when you get better you won't be Chung's maid anymore._

These words made a single tear fall down on her cheek. "You won't be Chung's maid anymore."Her whole life Ara was this. His maid. His. But now… she wasn't. Maybe it was for the better.

 _We will make another girl do the job so you don't have to worry. You will be helping Add as an assistant chef. He will show you everything you need to know about the job. You don't have to worry about the money too. This job pays the same._

Money. Was this why Ara worked for Chung all this time? Because being a personal maid was more profitable than being a normal cleaning and serving maid? She put down the letter and started crying.

"You won't be needing this anymore right?" Asked Eve, went out of the room and threw it in the fire in the kitchen.

"E-Eve?"

"You were crying right?"

"You really are a nice person. Thank you." Ara said smiling trough her tears. These words made Eve very happy. She felt nice. For the first time someone called her "nice".

"I will be leaving now to go help Seiker-sama."

"Wait. I don't want to be here anymore. I'm not weak. I don't want to cry. I want to work."

"Ok. But. Add needs no help now. You will start helping him as Rena-sama ordered later. Now we have a guest. She has her own butler but you can help serving her."

"Who is she?" Ara asked with a trembling voice already knowing the answer. She held back her tears.

"Lu. And her butler Ciel."

"Alright. When do they arrive? Where would be their room?"

"The smaller guest room. They should arrive tomorrow around noon. Or tonight. If it's too soon for you to work I can send another girl."

"No. I'll go. So what's this girl? Why is she visiting?" Ara asked as if she didn't know. She wanted not to know.

"She's Seiker-sama's future wife." Ara was silent. Why did Eve had to tell it like this. It hurt Ara more. She just wanted to craw under her covers and cry. But she had to be strong.

"Alright. Inform me when she comes."

"Alright. I'm leaving." Eve left the room. Ara stayed in her bed. Was she crying then? She couldn't understand. She was too confused, hurt and sad to know.

Hours passed. Ara got up from her bed and opened a small drawer to take out her hairbrush. When she saw it she remembered the day she got it.

" _Ara, Ara!"_

" _What is it Elsword?"_

" _Look at this!"_

" _It's beautiful!"_

" _I give it to you!"_

" _Eh? I can't accept this!"_

" _It's a present! Hmmm let's say it's for your birthday!"_

" _But… I don't have a birthday." Ara looked at the ground sad._

" _Then what date is it now?"_

" _The 18_ _th_ _of October."_

" _This will be Ara's birthday! Here! That's my present!"_

" _Elsword…"_

" _My birthday is on the 3_ _rd_ _of December! You better remember it!"_

" _Yes! I will give you a cute present then!" Smiled Ara._

" _But I'm a man! Cute things are for girls!"_

" _I know well that Elsword is a man so don't worry! I will find a nice present!" Elsword blushed._

Ara started feeling something nice when remembering. She smiled and pressed the brush to her chest hugging it. This brush was a happy memory. Happy memories made sad people happy. She was smiling. Then she realized someone was standing at her door. Then she remembered all the other things seeing this person. Sad memories made happy people sad.

"Chung…" She said quietly.

Elsword was standing at the corner of the dining room when Rena came in. He looked at her screaming at Chung feeling… pleasure. He felt guilty for it. But he wanted Chung to be yelled at. He was jealous. That he could kiss the girl Elsword loved for over ten years so casually. It annoyed him. After a little he understood – something happened to Ara. Chung wasn't serious about the kiss. He got angry. He wanted to go out of the corner and scream at Chung too. But he kept it in. Because he was just a servant and couldn't yell at a master. Then Rena left. He wanted to chase her. To ask what happened. He wanted to know what exactly was it. But he didn't want to go to Ara. He was sure he will start crying if he saw her. He went to the door but Raven ran out and chased after her. Then Chung ran out. Elsword came after him.

"Chung!"

"What is it? I'm not in the mood for talking."

"What did you do to Ara?"

"Didn't you see? Maybe you should get your eyes checked."

"You… Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm your master right? I told you I don't want to talk. Don't you know you shouldn't treat masters like this?"

"I… I decided that I would keep quiet… when she was yelling I… I decided I won't say anything." He was looking down and his hands were shaking fists. "Because you're a master… but I don't care. She…Ara… is the only one I care about… I like her… So I will not accept some stupid rich kid treating her like a doll!" He screamed and his words hit Chung. Chung knew it all. He knew he was a spoiled brat. He knew. Chung was looking down guilty.

"Tell me Elsword… Tell me… What to do?" Chung got his face up. He was crying. He got down and stood on his knees and his tears were falling on the big blue carpet. "What to tell her?" Elsword was silent. "Tell me! I don't know! I'm confused! I'm stupid Elsword! I do things. I don't think. Then I do other things that hurt even more. Tell me! How to fix it all? Tell me… how to fix myself?"

"I'm sorry Chung."

"Don't say this!"

"I can't help you."

"Why?"

"Find the person that can help you. That's not me. And please… forget what I said. Everything. It's untrue. I don't like her." Elsword said and left Chung. When he was in his room Elsword quietly with a slightly red face said to the empty room "I don't like her… I love her."

"Lu-sama… we arrived. I think this is the Seiker mansion."

"It's so big! Almost like…"

"Shhh you don't compare them! I'm sure you will be happier here."

"Before we come in…"

"No Lu-sama. You're getting married."

"I know, I know. Don't worry. That was the last time. I will not want anything like this from you from now on. But I just want you to tell me…"

"What?"

"Will you be with me forever? Will you ever leave me?"

"I am yours forever. I vowed to you. I will keep my vow."

"I'm glad to hear this. Because you know… If there was no Ciel there would be no reason to live for me. You will be mine right? This makes me happy. Ciel will never be another girl's! She looked at him smiling"

"Yes my princess." He said feeling how his heart dies slowly. There was a woman he loved. But for the sake of Lu – his one and only princess he left her. She forgot about him. But he watched her. But then things got hard for Lu. She needed someone to depend on. So he had to be there. He had to be there. Because he had no right to leave her. He swore to himself he will live only for her. He would kiss only her. He would do everything only with her. It was painful at first. But then his feelings died. He was Lu's doll. This was his punishment for letting her… his sister die.

They knocked at the big gates. A white haired woman opened.

"I'm Eve. The head maid of the Seiker family. We thought you'd come at noon so the maid that will be serving you is busy right now. I will call her. Next morning she will come. I'm sorry if this is causing you trouble Lu-sama."

"Ah no problem! I have my Ciel." She smiled. "Please show us to where we will be staying."

"Alright." Eve led the way up the stairs to the second floor. Then she showed them the room.

"Come on Ciel let's get in!" Ciel was standing frozen. In front of him there was a short girl.

"God… why do you have to be so cruel… why do you have to test me… why did you let me meet her again…?" He thought.

"Aisha…" His soul was alive again. With just one look his soul revived.

Rena was laying on the bed awake. Raven was next to her. They didn't talk about it. They both just "fell asleep". None of them was sleeping. Rena wanted but she had to make sure. She had to know. Raven got up from the bed. A tear fell on her cheek. She heard the door close. He went out. Rena went to the window. She looked outside. After a little Raven was out. That woman was waiting for him. He went somewhere with her. Rena knew and was sure now. He was cheating on her. Rena opened a drawer and took out a box from it. There were a lot of things there. She turned it around so everything would fall. On the top of the pile there was the thing she was looking for. An old slightly torn picture. She picked it up crying. Her tears fell on it. On the picture there were Rena, Raven and Add as kids. With a marker there was written "Best friends forever!" and there was a heart near Raven. She wrote these things when she was eleven. A long time passed since then. They took this picture and two others on Rena's birthday. She said that for a present she wants them to take three pictures together – one for each of them and keep them forever as a sign of their eternal friendship. Now it was not the same. Rena threw the photo from the window. She went down the stairs. She came in the kitchen again. It was very late. The only one there was Add.

"Add… I can't take it anymore… help me!" She said while crying and threw herself in his arms.

"Rena…" She started taking off his shirt. He didn't protest. He took off her nightgown. They kissed passionately. Rena continued taking off his clothes. They spent the night together.

Aisha was coming down to Ara's room. She wanted to ask what happened. She knew something happened. She passed the kitchen the door was slightly open so she decided to close it. She peeked in to see if there was someone still there – the lamp was on. She wished she never peeked in that room. But she did. And what she saw made her want to cry and made her feel very bad. She ran to the servants' bathroom and puked on the floor while crying.

"Mom… why?" She silently said.

Eve was very happy today. She was talking to Oberon in the closet again.

"Oberon! I think that I will find more friends! Today that girl Ara said I'm a good person! I wonder if we'll be friends. But something even happier happened! There was this maid girl that said she wants us to be friends! She said we will be best friends! I'm so happy Oberon! But don't worry! You will be my friend too!" She hugged the doll. After a little she hid it where it always was hidden and got out of the closet and started cleaning the wine glasses and putting them where they belong in the closet. She was in the smaller kitchen where usually the plates and glasses were cleaned. In the big one they cooked. While she was putting a clean glass in the closet and the door was closed behind her she heard the other door open and two female voices. One of them was familiar – the voice of the girl that said that they will be best friends.

"Let's come talk here! There's no one!" The girl said.

"Ok." The other one said. "So what happened with Ice Queen?" Ice Queen was how the servants called Eve. A name she hated.

"Well she's so stupid! When I was talking I almost laughed right at her face. She believed!" Eve started crying "She even let me out of work! She's so easy to manipulate! I think I'll use her more! I wonder what else will she do if I ask?" Eve wiped the tears and put on a cold face. She got out of the closet and forgot to put the glass there.

"I have work to do here so please could you both leave the room?"

"Ummmm yes…" said the "friend". After they left Eve's hands started shaking. The glass fell on the ground.

"I'm lonely Oberon. I'm hurt Oberon. Save me Oberon." She lay on the floor and took one of the parts of the broken glass. She put it to her wrist and started cutting.

Aren asked for black tea in the middle of the night and this made Elesis very annoyed. And scared. She disliked him. She wanted to bring it to him and go to her room fast. She put it on the tray and went up the stairs to the big guest room where he was staying. She knocked.

"Aren-sama I'm here."

"Oh wonderful! Come in!" She came in and put the tray on the small table in front of Aren and turned around to leave.

"Stay." He said. "Sit here with me." She slowly moved and sat at the other end of the couch.

"Come sit in me." Elesis was hesitating. "I'm a master." She sat in his lap. It felt very uncomfortable. He suddenly started kissing her neck. She wanted to move away and escape but he held her tight. He was stronger than he looks like. He put his hand under her skirt.

"You know… I hate being alone at night… you will be with me right?"

"No leave me alone!"

"Shhh don't talk. I don't want you talking." He said and then whispered in her ear "If you ever tell anyone about what happened here even worse things will happen to you so keep your mouth closed." Elesis tried escaping again.

"Be a good girl and it won't hurt that much." He said.

This was the worst and most painful night in Elesis' life.

 _Aisha heard Ara and Chung's promise. She felt happy. "If they're going to marry then me and Elsword too!" she thought. She ran to Elsword to tell him._

" _Elsword! Hear! Ara and Chung promised each other to marry! And we too…" She started saying but she noticed Elsword was crying._

" _Elsword…"_

" _Leave me alone! Nothing concerns you! Don't talk to me! Go away! I'm not crying!" Aisha wanted to cry too but she said:_

" _Baka Elsword…" Then she left. She went to the park. It wasn't a beautiful park so there were people in it very rarely. She wanted to be alone. Aisha went to the swings. There on the swing on the left side there was a blue haired boy – maybe three or four years older looking very sad. She sat on the swing next to him._

" _You look very sad." Said Aisha to him._

" _Don't you too?"_

" _It will pass! I won't be crying because of an idiot!"_

" _You're pretty happy now for a person that looked like they're about to cry a little ago." Aisha blushed._

" _You! I already said it! I won't cry for a man like him! A lady doesn't cry for idiots! Humph!"_

" _A lady…" The boy started laughing. A pure and beautiful laugh._

" _Don't laugh!"_

" _Alright miss."_

" _I'm not miss! I'm Aisha!"_

" _Aisha. What a nice name. It sounds different. But a good different." Aisha blushed again._

" _S-So what's your name?"_

" _I'm Ciel. Nice to meet you Aisha-sama."_

Like this Aisha met Ciel. Like this Ciel fell in love. They met everyday in the same park in the same spot in the same time. Their friendship was a fun adventure they kept only for themselves. Until one day. Aisha waited until midnight. But he never came. Every adventure has it's end.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chung…" Ara was looking at him with her eyes open. Then she turned away trying to hide herself and brushing her hair. He wasn't supposed to know that happened… she was supposed to be non-affected by that kiss and what he said after.

"Ara… tell me. What happened? Please. I want to know."

"Nothing! I slipped while carrying the plates and fell and-"

"Don't lie to me…"

"You don't want to hear lies? But what if I don't want to her the truth? For me the truth is a lie."

"Tell me."

"No… It's not your fault so you can go to your room…"

"I know. Mother left a letter for me in my room. You're leaving me. You will be going to help Add in the kitchen."

"Haha…" There was a little silence. "Well I knew you would understand… well… it just turned out this way… it's not because you did something wrong or something that hurt me… Rena-sama decided like that so I'm not going to oppose… But nothing happened. You can leave. I'm alright." She said while tears were running down her cheeks.

"Then turn around."

"N-No." She was trying to keep her voice from breaking. She had to stay like she wasn't crying. She had to stop crying. Because she was a servant. Servant is a thing that's not alive, but not dead. It doesn't matter if exactly it's there. It could be anyone else. It's replaceable and not valuable.

"Turn around. I have to see your face."

"Go out! I won't turn! I won't be weak… I will be strong… I will be strong…" She said breaking down in tears. He quickly went to her and hugged her. She pushed him away. "No… please… I'm begging you… please… no more… no more… I can't take it… Please. I beg you." She was saying. He saw her face clearly. The wounds on it. The big tears on it. He tried touching her cheek. But again she moved away like he was a monster. He was really scaring her. "Please… no… leave me alone… I can't take it I'm weak… I will do anything but please… spare me…"

"Ara I'm not going to do anything to you…" He was trying to get closer again. She was near the wall. He was getting closer and she was in the corner already. She cried. She knocked on the wall. She screamed. But inside she hurt. The wounds were on the inside. Deep, deep wounds that were still fresh but were sure to leave a scar. He paused.

"Ara… what have I done to you?" He cried while seeing the scared girl in the corner. "Oh please Ara… return to normal… I'm sorry. I hurt you. I'm a fool. I will take any punisment… please return to how you used to be… I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Alright then… please Chung… leave me. Don't talk to me… don't touch me… don't look at me… Please. That's my request." He felt a little hurt. But then angry at himself. Why did he feel hurt? He was the one at fault. Only if he wasn't reckless. Only if he didn't act to please his desires. Only if… only if he didn't reject her. It all happen very quickly. He just wanted it. More than ever he wanted to feel her. To touch her lips. But he's getting married. His mind picked the most wrong time. His future wife was probably here now… but he felt nothing for her. He saw her as a little girl. He didn't know her well. His heart and his body desired one thing. One that his access to was forbidden. Why can't we desire the person that it will be better to desire? If now in that world Chung and Ara's desires for each other were gone would it all be like that? If Chung desired his future wife and Ara desired Elsword wouldn't all be happy? No. Because there were people getting left out of the happiness. Even if their feelings were erased too they would still be unhappy. Because in this mansion relationships were more complicated than the relationships in a whole village. Nothing was simple. Not a single love was without complication. But what is love if it's not hard to get? People appreciate not only what they lost but what they worked hard to get too. There are some people with luck – their love is simple. But the people in here are of the unluckiest. Pain, hurt, worry, guilt, loneliness - life. But what will be the path they all take? The path of desire or the path of right things. Well of course the decision seems easy. But the consequences of it are hard. If you choose desire you will feel bad for not doing the right thing. You will be feeling guilt for choosing it – although guilt is always there. No matter what you choose you will feel guilt for choosing it. If you choose the right path you would feel incomplete and sad. A complicated decision. But Chung took it. Now in that room. He came closer again.

"Ara. I know I don't deserve anything but please… can you listen?" She calmed down a little – a sign she was listening.

"Elsword told me something that got me thinking. 'Find the person that can help you.' For me that person is you Ara. I know you can help me feel better. I know… I wanted you all this time. Ara… I try to deny it but I'm in love. With your beautiful hair. With your sparkling eyes. With your everything. You make me feel good. You make me want to make you mine. I… I don't want to leave you and give you up. I want you to be mine… forever. I'm selfish. I want such things of you… But I really do love you. Ever since we were small. That smile of yours made me so nervous. In all these years my feeling didn't change. In all these years I never felt the same for another woman. True love they call it. I think this is it. You know… it's been ten years. Since we met. I still remember you on that day. A small fragile thing in the snow. You seemed like you're an easily breakable doll. With that summer dress standing there… You turned your head and your orange eyes felt so warm. It looked like you were not cold at all. But you were weren't you? Your feet trembled and were red. They said you almost died. And you said 'I almost died so why did you care saving me?' I remembered it well because that look in your eyes was saying 'Why didn't you just leave me to die?' I wanted to show you the joys of the world. I wanted to see your smile. I never cared about your past. For me what mattered was what there was now. Then you started laughing and smiling even more than I do. That light… that fire in your eyes was also warming the ice around me. Soon you became an irreplaceable part of my life. I couldn't imagine being without you. Then Aisha started coming to play with us. You two became close very fast. Than Elsword. You were like a magnet. All kinds of people were drawn by you. I got caught in that magic and I still am. One day you shared me your pain. You shared me why were you there that day in the snow. Searching for the only thing you know. A locket with you name. You shared to me you don't have a birthday. You shared to me your whole past. I remember it. Everything. I remember I cried when you told it to me. You were crying too. I know it's painful for you. I know everything about you. I still remember that night in the thunders when I promised you I'll marry you. I still think about if when it's raining. I think about you when it's raining… no I think about you all the time. I remember everything. Every little thing. Like that time you got gum stuck in your hair. You really loved it. They said they had to cut it. But you decided to cut only the place with the gum. And the rest you tied in that bun you still wear. It was cute. I remember my thoughts that day. That you were beautiful. I don't know if you really felt something for me back then and if you feel something for me right now but I loved you even back then. You were too small. You were six. But I was a bit older. I was nine. I somehow knew and understood love. And felt it for you." He smiled weakly and continued "A month ago I was walking on the street of the city. Then I saw a small white haired girl run very scared with a tall blue haired man. That was Lu. She reminded me of the first time I saw you. She looked like she has nothing. She tried hiding behind my back. I talked to her and she jumped like a little rabbit – the animal you love so much. 'Hello. Are you hiding from something?' I asked 'Mister… help me…' I was very surprised. The man with her looked surprised too. I understood why she needed my help. She told me her story. At first she really was a rich girl. But until she turned 8. Her family was doing illegal business. So they lost all their fortune in a few days. Her parents didn't know how to work – they weren't really earning their money before. And no one wanted to take them on a job. They were famous in the area. But they needed at least some money to move to a different area where no one knows them. So they lived a very poor life on the streets. Lu was getting bullied every day by the other kids. Before they didn't even dare talk to her but they started feeling some authority over her now that her fortune was gone. They said rude things to her sometimes beat her when they feel like it. The girls were pulling her hair and once tried to burn it because they thought that 'such hair doesn't suit a girl from the streets'. But it was the one thing that remained the same. That still when she looked at herself on the reflection on some window she still saw was the same. The boys sometimes tried taking off her clothes. They held her hands and feet so they can look under her dress. It felt very bad she says. But she was usually somehow managing to escape them. Than they found her and beat her up. That was how her life was. Her parents acted like they don't notice anything and rarely even looked at their daughter. Then a year passed and she was nine. The bulling was a bit less but still they beat her up quite often. She never was without bruises. When the old ones almost healed they made her new ones. One day her parents took her to some place. Than they gave her to some white-haired man. They sold her. The man gave them four million for her. They were happy looking at the money. They didn't even once look at their daughter that was taken away. And she said it was not because they couldn't endure the pain seeing her getting taken away but because they didn't care. They looked at the money with happy faces. The money they traded her for. He was planning to make her his wife. He was buying her clothes and accessories but he was a twisted person. He loved humiliating her. It felt good for him. He liked making her take off her clothes in public in front of some of his 'friends'. They weren't exactly friends. Business partners. In that time she came to love her hair even more. She was hiding her body with it. She was like his doll. He dressed her in frilly dresses and then undressed her and dressed her again. It became her everyday but she didn't get used to it. After all how can you get used to it? She said she was till feeling horrible every time she had to take off her clothes to amuse his slightly drunk 'friends'. One day one of them – an ugly and gross old man that was scaring her because he was always staring at her and smiling with a perverted smile asked for her to 'keep him company' in the night. The white haired man didn't give her. She was his thing to play with although he never did more than watch her and kiss her hair. But that night the perverted fat old man came in her room and locked the door behind him. 'Let's have some fun' he said to her and she was searching for a place to hide while he was unbuckling his belt. He came close to her and turned her around. His pants fell on the floor and he putted up her nightgown almost ripping it. He slowly touched the upper part of her panties and started getting them off. Then she took the kettle with the hot tea that the white haired man left for her every night and splashed it on his face. He started screaming. She desperately was trying to open the door while he was starting to recover a little. With a lot of pushing it finally opened. She ran out of the big mansion. She started feeling better when she was far away from it. But deep inside she was very scared. Another year passed and she was ten. There were a lot of people searching for her everywhere so no matter where she went there was someone searching her. That white haired guy wanted his doll back. Then in one park she met him. The guy she was with – Ciel. He was sad and looking down. He looked like he had nothing in his life. She told me this when she sent him to go get some ice cream: she fell in love with him in first sight. When he saw her his eyes lit up. He bowed down to her and vowed that he will keep her safe and be hers for the rest of his life. Then he explained her. His little sister died because he wasn't able to protect her. She was the only one he had in the world. She really looked like Lu. So that's why he will protect Lu and swear his life to her as atonement for him being unable to save his sister. That's how he protected her. After another year he was starting to get happier. At first she thought it was because of her but then she followed him one day. He was meeting with some purple haired girl. She was feeling sad while going back to their home in one attic. Then a person grabbed her and took her to a dark alley. At first she thought it was one of the people of the white-haired man. But it wasn't. It was a person with burnt face… that man. He started touching her and doing the same things he did two years ago. This time there was nothing around her. She couldn't be saved. But she was. Ciel came. At first the man didn't think that he can do anything to him but Ciel was very mad. At this person and at himself. He smashed his dirty hands he touched Lu with. They didn't know if that man survived or not. Since then Ciel was always with Lu. He stopped meeting that girl. They have lived together for six years now. But people were still chasing her. Then she begged me. She got on her knees and begged me. She wanted to marry me to be protected my our family. She said she would be very loyal and wouldn't ask for loyalty of me. That she would do anything. Her story… got to me. I agreed. That's why I'm marrying her Ara. But I love you. And if you answer me… just answer me I promise I will not marry her." Chung finished. Ara felt how Lu was feeling. Her story was a little similar. Only a little but enough to know what is it. Every word that got out of her mouth now was painful.

"M-Marry her." She said. She didn't want to leave that girl.

"So you don't love me back… Well… I guess there's nothing I can do… I can't make you love me…" He said with a hurt voice and got up to leave the room.

"W-Wait!" She screamed and he turned around with hope filling his eyes. "I l-love you… a lot… since we met… I want to be with you… But-" He didn't wait for her to finish. Sh hugged her tightly.

"Sorry Ara… sorry I did bad things to you… I will treasure you this time…"

"But I want you to keep that girl safe. I-I can understand what she feels. P-Please."

"I will. But not as my wife… That spot was reserved long ago. I will talk to her and my mother. Maybe we can take her and Ciel to work here. We will keep her safe… don't worry about it." He kissed Ara. While he was kissing her she felt at peace. "I need to go to Echo to buy that cream for wounds. They said it healed over night and eased the pain." But the pan that was hurting Ara more was gone. Chung healed it. The wounds in her heart… didn't leave a scar. Ara fell asleep in Chung's arms. He carried her to his room, laid her on the bed and laid down next to her hugging her. She was his now. All his.

A happy ending it seems. But this is far not the end. There are more things awaiting them. But it's good to see something good so you don't give up when the bad comes. Yes. They were a peaceful couple right now. For now. A light in the tunnel they call it.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

She bled very badly. Her blood was painting the floor in red. Her face was loosing its color. She was thinking in that moment : " _I want to be needed. I want at least one person to say I need you. I don't want to be alone. I don't want it to hurt. I want to die. I want to disappear. No more. If I die no one… even me will care. Oberon… I love you. You're the only one that stayed with me. Thank you. Until the end thank you. When no one even wanted to look at me in the eyes you were there looking. Oh just how much do I wish you were real. You're a toy they say. But you're my best friend – even a toy. Come now Devil. Take me to the endless torture. Take me._ " She started crying. She reached for a napkin from her apron pocket. _"I want you Oberon to have them… My last words. My final wish to God before I no longer am under his care."_ She took a pen too and wrote all she thought on the napkin. She reached for the doll leaving a trace of blood behind her. But it was too high up. She reached again. And again. Every time splashing on the blood dropping for her wrists. Than she managed to take it. She hugged it. It was getting bloodier and bloodier. She crawled back to where she was originally. She carefully put the napkin in its hands and braced herself for the eternal sleep.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Aisha was crying. She never thought her mother would be like this…cheating on her father. And with that weird cook. She felt an urge to tell her father. She came up the stairs to their room. But he wasn't there. She searched the mansion but couldn't find him. She thought that maybe he's in the garden. Aisha wanted to make her mother take the consequences of her actions. Then she saw her father parting with a woman – maybe thirty years old with long hair. She was holding his hand and kissed his cheek for goodbye. Aisha was mad. Her father too… liars! That's all they both were. Who was at fault then? Her mother that was sleeping with the cook or her father that was sleeping with some woman? Both. Aisha hated them now. Doing such things and acting like they loved each other and their family. She was disgusted. Aisha wanted to share it. At first she was going to her best friend. But she stopped herself. She had to pass through _that_ place. And it would probably be better to talk with someone of the family. She went to Chung's room. He was in the bed. She went closer to wake him up. But then she saw the thing sleeping comfortably in his arms her head against his bare chest. She didn't want to disturb them. They looked happy. She decided going back to her room. But she saw Elsword on the way. He touched her shoulder to make her stop and asked:

"What's wrong?"

"Elsword…" She started crying and hugged him. She didn't care if he disliked it or thought it was gross. She wanted him to hold her.

"Tell me about it." He said kindly and started moving his hand on her back trying to calm her down.

"Mama… and Papa…" She called them like she used to call them when she was very small. "In t-the kitchen tonight Mama was with the cook Add. They were naked. You understand what they did right?" Elsword looked in shock. He understood. "Then I saw Papa with another woman kissing her and flirting with her… I hate them! I hate them all! Idiots! Liars! Hypocrites! They put on the mask of a good family but in truth nothing is right! Nothing is right here Elsword! Nothing! Not only them. It's all of us. Like there is some curse here. I can't stand it anymore! I want to run away from this house! I don't want to get affected anymore! I don't want to see how the order collapses and the mask breaks! Elsword… even you… even you are a part of the complicated relationships in our house… even you…"

"Calm down. It will be alright…"

"Nothing is alright! Nothing! Not me, not Ara not you, not my mother, not anyone! Nothing and no one in here is alright! And it won't be! It will just get worse and worse! I can't even look at them now! I can't look at myself! All these years I've been holding to a thing called 'love' that was just another part of everything! But you see Elsword? I can't give it up. I want to. And please do not say I didn't try. I tried everything. Everything. I tried being with someone else. I tried and tried. I've tried everything! But no. I stay under the curse of the Seiker-family. I will go out. I will go out. Once I'm old enough I will leave this place full of liars. I can't be here… I can't take it… It's crushing me…" He hugged her tight.

"I will help you get through it. I will be here for you. So calm down now." After a while when her cries became less he said: "We need to tell Chung. They're his parents too. He has the right to know what's happening with his family. Let's go now."

"Not now." She said quietly. She knew that now Elsword was going to be hurt. If he went and saw and if she told him.

"Why?"

"He's… busy."

"With what? Work?" Oh how much did Aisha want to say 'yes' and protect him from hurt. But she couldn't lie to him.

"N-no."

"Then what? Is it a secret?"

"He's with Ara." That hit him in the heart. He felt pain in his chest and his face became gloomy and dark.

"S-So what are they doing?" He was shaking. Maybe nervousness. Maybe anger. Maybe a mix of them both.

"They're… sleeping."

"Oh? T-Then I will go wake o-only Chung up… they're not in the same bed right?" He said shaking even more.

"T-They are." Aisha hated hurting him. Even if it wasn't her fault she was the one telling it to him.

"Oh. But they're not close to each other right? They're not touching right? I mean the bed is big… Right?"

"T-T-They're hugging." They both were silent for a little. "D-Don't get the wrong idea! I don't think they did anything I mean-"

"I'm going somewhere for a little. Excuse me." He went somewhere. He passed through Chung's room. He came in and looked at them. Now Chung way laying on his back his hand holding her waist and she was almost on top of him very close and hugged his chest. It hurt in Elsword's chest. He needed someone to ease his pain. He knocked on the door of one of the cleaning maids. She was a girl with a lot of make-up long blonde hair and dark brown eyes brown eyes. Her attitude was seductive and she had no problem taking Elsword in her bed for comfort tonight. And she actually liked it. The opposite of the shy little Ara. He took her to his room and started roughly undressing her. Aisha was following him and was looking through the slightly open door. He was very rough to the girl. He undressed her and ripped some of her clothing while doing it. She seemed to like it. He was still fully dressed. She tried removing his shirt but he started biting her skin until it let out blood. Aisha continued to watch. The girl became more and more amused. But Aisha didn't want Elsword to calm himself with another girl. Then something came to her… she wanted to be that girl… She already understood that she couldn't be his Ara but she couldn't be the replacement too? She leaned on the door to see more. But it opened and she was there in the room. Upon seeing one of the masters the girl took her clothes and ran away from the room.

"Geez Aisha… you spoiled my fun."

"Elsword… I can be the replacement."

"What do you mean?"

"You could do these things to me… I don't mind… I can be the replacement. I don't mind if you scream out her name. I don't mind if you imagine it's her." She took off her panties from under her skirt. She unzipped her purple and black dress. Then she removed everything under the dress. Now the only thing on her was the dress she held on her chest from falling. She looked away a little.

"Do you want me as a replacement? Or it's no good?"

"Alright." He said and quickly came to her. He turned her face around to him and roughly kissed her and bit her lip vey hard. With his other hand he put het arm in the air. Her dress fell on the floor leaving her completely naked.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Rena was dressing herself. She looked at Add.

"No mention of this night right?"

"Sure. It might be fun to keep a secret."

"I don't care about Raven now he can go sleep with any girl – it's none of my concern. But I don't want the kids to know."

"Yes, yes I understood I'm not stupid."

"I heard that girl is coming very soon."

"Indeed. I heard the same rumor too."

"So you said you know her… how? She's Chung's future fiancé."

"She's my ex-doll. The last one that escaped the collection."

"Oh. So from that time… wait the last one? You mean that girl? Her?"

"Yes. I heard rumors her parents took her back and she's living with them." Add's sources were wrong here. Her parents didn't even think about her.

"They got messed up with some illegal business again?"

"Yes. This time it's drug dealing. Dirty business. I never take such jobs. It's too easy to get caught. I bet in no time they'll loose the fortune again and this time the police will take them."

"So do you still miss your doll?"

"Every night. She was the most precious one. With that hair."

"Such a dedicated person you are. Please don't do anything weird to her. She's now our guest and not your doll."

"I'll keep myself from doing strange things. But you know you should better keep your son away from her. I plan to make her my doll again. I heard she didn't change all these years. I hope she stayed a virgin. They become boring once they're used or when they 'turn into women'."

"Well I think she's already 'a woman' now. She's fifteen so it's natural."

"Then I will play with her until that comes. Only if she's still a virgin. If she's not – it pains me to say but she will be trash."

"Raven is going to come back soon. I will be going to the bedroom. Oh and you don't have to worry about Chung touching her. I think he doesn't like her. And I already found the girl I will root on."

"Oh who is she?"

"Ara."

"Isn't it too complicated with her?"

"Tell me Add when did ever love in here been simple?" She came out of the room. When she was in their bedroom that non-caring facade dropped. She started crying again. In truth guilt was eating her. What if she misunderstood Raven? Then she would be the one ruining the family for some one-night comfort. She still loved Raven. Very deeply.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Raven was getting back from his 'date'. He felt horrible inside. Again – as every other night he was filled with guilt. He actually started doing this two months ago. Something happened and things between him and Rena became hard. Then for one night he sought comfort outside of the marriage bed. Then every night he wanted to be noticed. To be heard going out. For her to understand what he's been doing. So they could have a talk and things get back how they used to be. Of course this was not an excuse for cheating on her. Of course not. He would take the consequences. But he really wanted to talk with Rena. He stepped as loud as he could. He was trying to get caught. Because he still loved Rena. Very deeply.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Lu was standing in the bed close to Ciel.

"Hey Ciel… are you awake?"

"Yes milady."

"Please don't call me like that."

"As you wish." There was some silence again.

"Hey Ciel… you love that girl don't you?"

"No…"

"You're lying. I can see through your lies. Like glass." She smiled very lightly. "You see… I thought a lot. And I decided something. As of today, you Ciel are freed from any vows made to me. I set you free. May you live the life you want."

"What?" He said and got up on the bed. "What does that mean? Lu?"

"I'm very happy for the moments we spent together. Everything. I don't regret it. I don't regret giving my first kiss to you. I don't regret giving my virginity to you. I glad for all of that. I found mu happiness with you. I lived in happiness. I will no longer hold you back. Here I'm safe. You don't need to worry." She smiled at him. Lu touched his cheek gently and kissed the surprised Ciel. "I'm happy I loved you. That will be a tender memory for me. I know I told you that one in the forest was the last one but I couldn't stop myself. Sorry. Goodbye now. You're free." She got up from the bed and went to the big couch that was very far from the bad and lay down. First all he saw was her white hair glowing in the darkness of the room. The she lowered her head and it was gone. Lu was gone.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

It was morning. Elesis came down to the small kitchen. She wanted to hide herself. She wanted to cry, to scream and feel safe. She opened the door. Then she saw Eve hugging Oberon with blood coming down from her wrists. She read the letter. Tears firmed in her eyes. She cried. For herself or for the loneliness Eve had to endure – she didn't know. Then she saw the very blooded around the edge piece of glass. Then the pictures of that night came to her. She started feeling terror. She backed up to a wall and put her head in her knees. Today she was wearing the long uniform. To cover her beat bruised legs and hands. It hurt her. When she visited the toilet it hurt so much. When she tried sitting it hurt. She had to hide it. She had to live her life not ever mentioning about that night and keeping her pain inside. She had to live with thee humiliation… she had to live… no. She didn't have to live. Elesis took the piece of glass and cut her wrists too. She crawled to where Eve was and lay across her. She put the glass between them. Then she took out a napkin too. She took Eve's pen and wrote her last letter. In the end she put the pen between them too. In a similar to Eve way she folded it and wrote 'To Eve'. She put it in her hands. The content?

 _Eve thank you. You had enough courage to do it. So when I was seeing you I gathered up mine too. Thank you for reminding me of this way out. If only you let us know what you're feeling… I'm sorry if I ever hurt you. I'm sorry. This is a small napkin. So I need to finish my 'letter'. Thank you Eve. Let's meet in Hell. I'll tell you what happened to me then. It's a promise._


	4. Chapter 4

_Now as of August the 18th 2015 I will update even more rare. I created a Fictionpress profile (if you're interested PM me :) ) so I'm going to try updating that story. But I will give my best to update my ongoing stories here of course! Since Fanfiction is important! I will put this on my stories once I update them :) Oh and I will be on a vacation for ten days starting August the 22nd and I can't take a computer so there won't be any writing at all D:.(Although it's a camp on the sea with my writing group... but we're probably just going to roll in our beds in our free time xD) But! I will update here too as much as my schedule allows when I'm still here! And when I return! I shall copy this to my stories when I post an update now!_

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

 _PS: This chapter is pretty short but… there are characters I didn't talk about. That's why_

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Chung? Wake up…" Ara was slightly pushing him.

"I'm awake."

"Oh… So… yesterday…"

"What is it?" She blushed.

"Nothing! I have to go!"

"Stay with me…"

"I have work…"

"I'm your work."

"But-" He took her hand and pulled her to him.

"Ara you're mine."

"Eve will be searching for me…"

"Alright… but please return fast. I want to be with you as much as I can." She left the room. Her heart was beating fast. She was now his lover. Not his maid. She searched for Eve. She was nowhere to be found. She searched in the big kitchen. Everybody said they haven't seen her since last night. Ara went to Eve's room and knocked. No answer. She knocked for five more minutes until she decided to go in. The room was empty. Ara was starting to get worried. Even if it was Eve it was still a person… She went to search for her in the small kitchen. She screamed. A lot of people came. Everybody looked in shock. They took them away to the hospital. Ara read the notes. She cried and cried. Eve… Eve to who everybody was rough. Even she. Even Ara couldn't say she was nice. Even Ara couldn't see that it actually hurt. And Elesis… the always cheerful girl she knew almost her whole life. Something happened. What? Ara wanted to know. What could drive her to suicide?

She walked in shock to Chung who was standing there with similar confused look. She started crying. Why couldn't she do anything… why did they… die. Chung tried calming her down.

"They may live…"

"They… they won't. So much blood. They p-probably died an hour ago."

"Don't worry. They will live." He hugged her and she cried.

Raven talked to the shocked servants.

"Because of this… tragedy all of you are dismissed for the day. I-I…" He was silent. Also he felt the same shock as the others. Like them he was also confused. He sat down on one chair. Then everyone were silent. Then one girl came in front of everyone and screamed.

"WHY? WHY?" She broke in tears. A few people went to calm her. Rena closed the room's doors.

"Please everyone… let's continue with our day. It's better if you all go rest a little in the town. Please let's try… forgetting." She said.

"Forget… how? They died."

"It's not yet sure…"

"It is! Don't hide it!"

"Please calm down…" Everybody was looking at Rena like she killed them and yelling at her. She started backing away.

"All of you! Please leave the things alone. Even if we stay here all day nothing will change. Nothing is for sure. They might live. Please be understanding. It's not up to us." Said Chung defending his mother.

"Who are you? A defender of the poor? With that maid hanging around you?" Said a man they couldn't indentify. Ara tried moving away but he held her. If she moved now it might be worse.

"Yes! That maid you always hang around with! What is it? Because she's young?" Someone else screamed and Ara buried her face in his chest harder and her hands were squeezing his shirt. Everyone were jumping at them. They did nothing. But the people were having all sorts of feelings and they just let them out on them. Then the cook came.

"Come on people… what did they do to you? We must be calm. And isn't he your master. It's very rude to say he has such a maid. Ara is a hard working girl unlike most of you who laze around all day 'cleaning' the floor. And even if she is a special maid you have no right to criticize him."

"You're just trying to be good in front of him!"

"I may be doing that. Just remember it's good if you try too since your life and the life of your families depend on him. A lot of people are willing to work for the salaries you get. Not a lot other people are willing to give you such salaries. Be careful." After that all of them stopped talking. Ara moved away from Chung and ran to her room. He wanted to run after her and comfort her right away but he couldn't. It was not because he didn't want the servants to think of him as a bad person. He didn't want them to think of her as such a girl that is ready to do anything for more money. For her sake he waited. Not for himself. He waited until most people went away. He went to thank the cook. Add just smiled at him. Then he ran down to see how is Ara. She was crying.

"Chung… I guess I can't be with you… You… I don't want them to say bad things about you."

"But I want to be with you. Of course I cannot tell you I just ignore them. They sure get to me. But let's just live with them. Because one day they'll shut up. And let's be together that day." He smiled and hugged her. At first she tried pushing him away but then gave up. She kissed him.

"Thank you. I… I don't want to separate too. TO be honest I can't stand how they looked at me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm not a perfect princess. I-I think mostly of myself… I'm s-selfish." She looked down.

"Don't worry. I know you think of me too. Even a little is enough. And it's hard. For me it's easier – I know. Because the next day you need to face them and work with them. While I can stay in my room and they won't dare say a word to me. Because as Add says their future and the future of their family depends on me. I can get rid of them all and take new ones. But I think most of them are good people. I wouldn't feel right if I do it. So please… endure it. I know I'm asking for a lot but… please."

"Alright. For you…" He sat next to her.

"Ara… what do you think of the suicide?"

"Ah…"

"For me it's a big shock."

"Yes… I never thought that someone might…"

"Right. But there is something that deeply interests me."

"That Eve was actually lonely?"

"No… of course that shocks me a lot but what interests me is in Elesis' note. Something bad happened to her." Ara remembered the last words. Yes. How did she miss that?

"Someone did something to her…" Chung continued. "I'm angry Ara!"

"Angry?"

"This happened here. With so much people here. So much staff. And now with these guests there is not a room free! So many people and yet… no one noticed! And we have good security. What bothers me more…"

"Is who did it… right?"

"Yes. Who was it. I can't become all detective-like but maybe… we can call a detective or something… I… This is wrong! I need to know who was it."

"I started wondering something else…"

"Hm?"

"Instead of who did it what it was."

"It said it's something horrible. We can exclude murder. At least." He laughed a little.

"I-I don't want to think about it now…" Ara started crying again. "I wonder… will I die like this one day?"

"Who knows. Well if I find you I'll kill myself too." Ara put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm tired… I want to sleep…"

"Well go to bed. Or… you want to go upstairs with me?"

"No!"

"Alright, alright. Sleep well." She took his hand.

"D-Don't leave. If Chung is not here I'll have a nightmare." She blushed.

"If I'm here I hope you dream of me." She blushed again and started crawling in her bed.

"No, no, no. If you want me here you will sleep here."

"W-Where?"

"Here~" He pulled her in his arms and her back was pressing against his chest. "Like this."

"N-No…"

"I'm your master."

"Still…"

"Then I'm leaving."

"No…"

"Then everything is alright!" She closed her eyes and was slowly falling asleep.

"I love you Ara…" He said in a low voice but enough for her to hear him.

"I love you too." He gently kissed her forehead and she fell asleep happy. She really dreamt of him.

While she was sleeping the door to her room opened.

"Son… I was searching for you."

"Ah… father. What for?" Chung was talking like he was alone in his room.

"Well… I think I just got my answer." He looked at the sleeping Ara.

"You sure did." Chung held Ara tighter. He was going to protect her from everything. Always. "Now I think there is no reason for you to stay here anymore. You can go figure it out in your room." He smiled.

"Well… she's pretty."

"All you can say? Not that I want any opinion on her."

"People started talking already."

"Of course I know. I was there."

"I'm not saying it to inform you on what happened! I'm warning you son!" Chung put his finger to his lips.

"Shh. Don't yell. She's sleeping."

"It's going to be hard."

"Accept it or not it's here. I know mother accepts it. I guess she didn't forget everything that happened in the past. _Like you did._ "

"What do you know about our past?"

"Enough. But I do know about your present, father. I do not approve of it."

"You're my son! You have no right to criticize me!"

"As you do not have a right to criticize me."

"You… as your mother said you're too spoiled."

"Maybe I am. But I don't really care."

"You… I hope we did better job with your sister." Chung chuckled.

"Oh father you did a _wonderful_ job."

"What's with the mock? Don't get like this!"

"Maybe soon you'll know. Maybe you won't. Because you never understand anything."

"I do see everything son."

"Well you should have foreseen this then."

"I couldn't. Because you're too… changing. One day you're my good boy the other you talk back to me."

"Thank you. I do enjoy being unpredictable."

"Please… tell me something."

"What is it?"

"Why her?"

"Because I love her of course."

"Well… I guess… I can't say anything." Chung smiled.

"I know you've been like this. You and mother did surpass the class difference."

"Yes we did."

"I want us to do what you did. But except one thing."

"What?"

"I won't cheat on her with whores." Raven widened his eyes. "Hit me. But you know… I hate you. I love mother. But I hate you. You toy with her. And you toy with the other woman. Or maybe women is more right to say."

"I… I didn't know you know."

"Oh father it's obvious!" Ara stirred a little in his arms and he continued in a calm voice. "I'm old enough to notice these things. And you're not really hiding it. I bet Aisha noticed too and is crying out her eyes. Yesterday night I heard some cries near my room. Walls are thin father."

"I'm sorry… for what I do."

"Being sorry might excuse you to Aisha or mother. But I don't like it. No matter what you say tomorrow night you will go out again."

"I won't anymore."

"Don't you dare lie."

"I'm not lying."

"We'll see. You don't see everything father. You're in the darkness with a small dying candle. Having it you think you see everything. But… I'm different. I'm in a well lit room. I know more than you do. About mother. About sister. Things you're unlikely to know."

"Still you're in a room son. You're too young to go in the open. My candle might be dying but I'll walk around and see everything with it. While you will be in your small room. Hate me all you wish – I don't and won't judge you. I will never hate you. Because you're my only son. I love your sister, you and your mother more than everything. I will tell your mother tomorrow. I hope you stop hating me. And I don't really oppose. She's a pretty girl. Treat her well."

"I will…"

"About the other girl… what are you planning to do?"

"I was thinking of taking her and her butler here as servants."

"Hm?"

"Well… she has her story. The important thing is she needs protection. I don't really want to leave her. And since she's coming back to work for me…" He looked down at Ara. No one said it but he knew she will. "She might do that position… helping Add. And Ciel might do what Elesis did. After all…"

"Yes… we actually are in need of more staff. So he's going to serve Aren?"

"Yes. And clean around. Is that alright?"

"Yes. As I said we need more people."

"Father… will they live?"

"It's most likely no. Elesis has some chance. Her body is fresher. But… Eve is lost. There is no way she will live. I haven't went to the doctor but I'm sure. Her body was blue. She lost too much blood to live. No matter what they do she's lost."

"Oh… She was with us… more than I can remember…"

"Yes. It's a big loss."

"Today I will talk to Lu." Changed the subject Chung.

"Yes you should."

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Elsword was kissing her neck. He looked at her. She averted her eyes. What was happening now… felt so wrong. But yet fun. Exciting. Finally it was not Ara. It was her. She was in his arms. She. Only she. He kissed her roughly and threw her on the bed. He was very rough. She felt the rage in his kisses. That rage killed the fun. Because after all he was using her. Aisha thought he would stop. But he didn't. He went all the way. He hesitated for a little but he didn't stop. It happened.

In the morning she woke up very early. She took her clothes. She went up to her room. She closed the door behind her, threw herself on the bed and screamed in her pillow. She cried and her make-up got all over the white pillow. She couldn't care less. Now she knew it. She loved what he did to her. But it was very wrong. She wasn't supposed to like it. And he was just taking it out on her. Because he lost the real person he loves. She wasn't special. She was like that girl that ran from his room. A girl that's going to be thrown away. A girl that's not loved. When he touched her she didn't feel the warmth of love. If it was Ara for sure it would be different. He would be gentle. Because she was his porcelain doll. Aisha was his breakable toy. Because there were hundreds like her. But for him Ara was one of a kind. Special. But the thing wrong was that someone else saw her value. And she was firmly in the grip of that someone else. Even if Elsword confessed now. No matter what she would still choose Chung. He already had her since they were kids. But now it was absolute. His ownership on her. Aisha didn't know should she be happy or sad. If she was happy she would be bad. If she was sad that would be untrue. She stopped thinking about all that. All she thought about was what will she do today. Since that night was behind her now. She knew she would not experience it again.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Elsword was feeling guilty. He cried. Maybe he should have stopped. Maybe he shouldn't have went to her. Maybe he should have averted his eyes when she took her clothes off. Maybe he shouldn't have brought that girl to his room. Maybe… he shouldn't have went to see Chung and Ara. He wondered what are they doing right now. They were probably together. The guilt was eating him again. All he could see now in front of his eyes is the face of Aisha when he took her virginity from her. He was so stupid. For a lady her age that was very important. And she had to marry soon. How will she when she's used? He wondered what kind of person will her parents choose for her. What kind of man will she marry. Probably some rich guy from a very good family. He might be handsome too. They will talk in long sentences and flirt with simple talk the day they meet. Then they would marry. It would be big. Maybe they'll invite the servants too. Aisha will be in a wedding dress. Then when they kiss there will be a lot of clapping. Then after a few years they will have kids. Maybe two. And they will be living in a house. Maybe in another town. Far, far away. From this house. From… him. He cried again. The guilt got heavier. He dirtied her. But actually he didn't cry about that. He cried because he really enjoyed it. That face… he liked it.

At that time little did Elsword know that the time his little thought comes to live is sooner than he thinks.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Add opened the big door to his home. A brown haired maid greeted him.

"Welcome home Add-sama."

"Oh Ophelia! You shouldn't greet me every time I come home."

"It's my duty."

"Alright, alright."

"I didn't expect you to come home so soon. I will call the cook and the other maids to set the table and make food. I'm very sorry if it delays. We didn't expect you."

"Don't bother. I'm leaving again in a little."

"Oh. I know I shouldn't ask but where to?"

"Work."

"Work? Didn't you just come back…"

"No the _actual_ work. I'm going there."

"Oh… Take care master."

"I will. I always do. Today I want something small for dinner. Bye Ophelia-chan."

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

When he woke up Lu wasn't in the room. Ciel looked at the couch but she was gone. His Lu was gone. He started panicking. If… if she ran away from here alone somebody would get her. She would be killed. He sat on the couch where she was supposed to be. To live his life on his own. That's what she said. She… she did it for him because she wanted him to be happy. All these years with Lu made him get used to her smile. Get used to getting up with a person next to you. Get used to her warmness. Get used to her. Get _addicted_ to her presence. Now when she was gone he felt bad. Incomplete. Sad. Miserable. But mostly lonely. Why… why did she decide to leave him so sudden… no it was probably planned. He was free now. He could talk to Aisha and don't be bound by duty. But he would give everything to be chained again. But no… not chained. Chained by her.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Lu was walking in the forest. Her luggage was heavy. She had no idea where to go. What she thought was she just had to let Ciel free. But it hurt. She threw her luggage. She stared crying. Then she picked it up again. She walked to the place where Ciel touched her like that for the last time. She sat where they were. She cried again. She kissed the tree where they were.

"Ciel… I need you…" She said quietly through her tears.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Rena was sitting on a chair near a small table. On the table was a bottle of whiskey. She was drinking fast. It was visible that she cried. Her eyes were full of tears now. She was looking to the front and drinking. Raven came and sat on the chair next to her. She didn't look at him.

"So… how is he?" She was silent.

"Aren… do you approve him. I think he would be great." Again silence.

"After all our daughter is old enough to marry now. I think we should let her meet him tomorrow. We can't hide him. And the sooner she gets to know him the better… Well it's good we found her such a nice husband. I'm sure she'll like him…" All he could hear coming from her was how she put down her glass and poured another one.

"Rena… what's wrong?" The tears in her eyes became more. She was on the verge of crying.

"I-I know Raven…" He was shocked. Maybe now was the time to apologize and talk it out…

"I'm so-" He started saying but she cut him off.

"Yesterday I slept with Add." She continued looking at the front with teary eyes while emptying her glass of whiskey.


	5. Chapter 5

So…I put up a poll in my profile to decide which one of my stories do you like the most! Please vote since… **Winner gets a double update!** I put it on with the update of To Love a Pikachu so it's next update will be the end of the poll time (and the end of the story too)

And I'm preparing a nvfew one-shot collection :D

Now on to the story …

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Chung knocked on the door to the guest room, where Lu was staying. Her butler opened.

"Hello, Ciel. Is Lu inside?"

"Lu…"

"Is something wrong?"

"There is no Lu anymore… not for me…"

"What happened?"

"I'm leaving. Goodbye." Ciel walked out of the door but Chung stopped him.

"Tell me what is it."

"Lu… left me…" Ciel started crying. Chung was confused. He walked in the room. There seemed to be no trace of Lu's belongings. "I need to look for her… " Continued Ciel.

"I'll come too."

"No… Don't… She did it for me. I need to make things… right. I need to protect her…"

"Ciel… "

"I'm going." Ciel quickly went out.

Chung had no idea why did this all happen. And what _exactly_ happened. It was all messed up. He walked down to Elsword's room.

"Elsword… you weren't there so… there is something I must tell you." He said and Elsword opened the door.

"Elesis and Eve are dead."

"W-What? Come in!"

"Suicide… Both of them. I thought you should know since you work with them."

"Elesis was like my sister!"

"I know…"

"We did all these pranks together… She was so fun to talk to… All the jokes we shared… Why?" Elsword cried. She was one of his closest people. Her smile… it looked like it was indestructible… yet she took her own life.

"No one knows." Elsword put his arms on his face and started crying harder. Chung looked at him.

"You're heartless!"

"What?"

"You just stand there… while you talk for this… Where are your feelings? Or was she just a maid?"

"I just…"

"Don't talk… please." Elsword tried taking in what happened to him in the past few days. It was all horrible.

Chung couldn't look at Elsword. He felt guilty. Everyone were crying… of course he knew it was a big loss… But he just didn't feel that sad. He never knew them well. He knew their names and that was all he knew about them. _"Maybe I should try and get to know the staff…"_ He thought. He looked around. He saw a red spot on the sheets of the bed. Red spot… red spot… His eyes opened wide. It was not just a visit.

"I… I think I'll be leaving…" Said Chung.

"Alright." He closed the door and went to his room. He sat on a chair. _Maybe I should go see Ara… no… she's working…_

Time was passing slowly. He didn't know what to do. Then he laughed. When everything was full of drama and things to do he was sitting on a chair. He thought about it. No one in his whole family did one right thing in so much time. He thought that at least Aisha was not involved in any of this drama. But she was. He didn't know the details but what he knew was that he saw her come in Elsword's room in the night and he saw that red stain. His little sister… and Elsword. Maybe it wasn't true. Maybe. But deep inside he knew it was. An what about Chung's life? Now he had Ara but he had no idea what to do now. Maybe marry her. Maybe stay in this kind of a relationship for longer. What exactly was 'this kind of a relationship'? He was confused. About everything. He loved her – there was no doubt about that. But what now? He wanted to marry her right in the moment. But he was afraid. Afraid she'll stop loving him. All she knew was his kind side. What if she understood of this pathetic side of him? If she understood that he is just a person unable to do anything. That he is just looking at life and doing nothing. Ara had a wrong impression for him. He was the kind hero for her. But he was actually just one of these people that get miraculously saved just before something hits them. The ones that just stand there all the way. When they're going to die they just stand there. When they are saved they just stand there. This was all he was. Ara was the hero. He wasn't even close. She was the strong one. He never had to be strong. To endure something. But she had to. He wanted to protect her. But was he able to? _To protect her you have to move. Move. Move. Move. Move. Move._ Chung looked down and put his hands on his ears. He wanted to block that voice in his head. _Blocking is standing. Standing is being powerless._ Chung didn't want to be powerless. He wanted to do something. For once in his life to do something useful to someone.

"I… suck…" He said.

"But I love you!" Ara said and hugged him tight. She came in the room a little before that but he didn't notice.

"Ara… Why do you love me?"

"Because you're my hero!" Hero… just the right time to call him like that.

"I'm not a hero. I want you to see the real me. I do nothing. I might not be there and it would be the same."

"Lie! You're a hero! You saved me. Without you I might be dead. You were kind to me. When no one was kind you were! Otherwise I wouldn't love you. So don't say anything like that. I don't want you to become sad! You're a hero!"

"Thank you." They stood in comfortable silence for a while.

"Did you talk to Lu?" She broke the silence.

"She's gone. I have no idea what happened. Her butler was too shocked to explain properly."

"What will happen with him we don't find her? Maybe he's worried."

"No… it's something else. They were close. I guess loosing someone that was by your side so long is more important than what will he do."

"Did he go to search for her?"

"Yes. I think I should go too. Even if he says I shouldn't."

"I think you should leave him find her. I think she wants him to come. She won't come back with you."

"But I'm worried. She might get killed. And I want to do something!"

"We must wait."

"Alright… Ara… can I ask you for a favor?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"I want you to have a talk with Aisha. There is something I must know for sure."

"About what?"

"I think she slept with Elsword last night."

"W-What?"

"Yes. I saw her come in his room late at night. Then this morning I saw a red spot on Elsword's sheet. I don't know what to think."

"Oh… but I don't know how to put it in a question…"

"Sorry for asking that of you. But it's very important now. Very."

"Why?"

"She's getting married. And I don't know what will happen if her future husband understands this. Not _if_ actually… he is bound to understand."

"I'll do what I can to understand the truth… But what if it isn't what we want to hear? What will happen to Aisha?"

"I have no idea. Least is he won't take her for a wife. But it's very likely that the word will spread and no one would want to marry her. People would talk…"

"So it's very important."

"Yes."

A loud slap from downstairs. Chung and Ara ran down. In the living room were sitting Chung's mother and father. Rena was crying.

"Father! What are you doing?"

"Please go back to your room son."

"No!"

"Please. We have serious matters to discuss."

"She is crying! Don't you see?"

"Son… please…" Raven turned around to face him and Chung saw tears in the corners of his eyes too.

"Chung, g-go… He was just s-shocked. It's not his fault… Go…" Said his mother.

"If you say so…" He closed the door. But he just couldn't let it go. He had to know what was going on. He sat down against the door and stated listening. Ara went to do her duties – she felt uncomfortable listening.

"Sorry Rena I just… I don't know what I feel!"

"I'm sorry Raven… me too…"

"I always knew it! You'd go for him!"

"W-What?"

"Ever since we were kids… I always thought you had a thing for Add."

"It's not like that! I was just angry…"

"I'll kill Add."

"Raven! Listen to me!"

"How could you two…"

"You did nothing better!"

"She was never you friend."

"Does it matter? Tell me? She was there! And it went on for months! You're not innocent!"

"Did you feel good with him?"

"Yes!" She screamed. He was actually acting like he was innocent. Like his sin was smaller.

"Then go to him! Marry him! Go to hell!"

"I loved you! But you went out with all sorts of women! Was I not enough? Was my body not enough? What did I lack that you found in these women? I loved it with Add! I loved it! More than I ever did with you! I felt guilty. But now I don't care!"

"I wanted to talk to you! What you were lacking and still do is that you never listen! You like being the perfect couple! But we're not!"

"So is that the right way Raven? Is it?"

"No."

"Then?"

"It's the easier! And I enjoyed it! Tell me Rena… what is left from what we were back then? Nothing!"

"You changed! That's why."

"You changed too! You're not that girl that used to love me."

"Because I'm a woman now. And you're not that boy that was ready to go through Hell to be with me."

"So that's what you want? Someone to do whatever you please? You want to take away my free will don't you? Why did you marry me? Because I'm rich? You could've taken Add."

"I 'took' you because I thought I love you. I knew I should've waited. Someone else might have came. And I wouldn't be stuck with this stupid life!"

"What didn't I give you?"

"Love Raven! Isn't it clear enough? Even back then you were cold! You always gave me silence! I am a person too! I can't stand still and watch you do as you please and drift away. I have feelings you're tearing to pieces!"

"And I don't? Am I a robot?"

"Yes! Exactly! Tell me… even before all this started when was the last time you hugged me? Or kissed me?"

"We're not teenagers! We can't go around and act like we're sixteen!"

"I'm not asking about that! I just wanted one small thing to show that you care! But you don't!"

"Maybe I should've married Seeris after all. She would shut up and endure." Rena cried. Shut up and endure. Shut up and endure.

Raven got up and left the room. He glared at his son while going out.

It was time to do something. He had to take a side. But he couldn't. He wanted to blame it all on his cheating father. But it didn't feel right. He understood from their conversation that his mother was no better. Again he couldn't do anything. But so what? He really couldn't choose sides. And was it right? No. He couldn't choose sides but he knew one thing – family war was starting. Not the right time for a little 'revelation' on his sister's side. Definitely. Then Chung chose a side. He was going to help Aisha and protect her from their anger when it all comes out. What she did wasn't that wrong. She just wanted to be with the person she loved. Sad thing that the world doesn't always work like that.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Can I come in?" Asked Ara.

"Yes." Answered Aisha.

Ara noticed the wet from crying pillows and the make-up on them. She felt bad. Poor Aisha…

"I-I think I should clean up the room a little…" Ara said and took all the pillows. She couldn't bring herself to ask. It was obvious. There was no need to push the subject. Then Aisha lay down on her bed on her back. She continued silently crying. Then she slightly laughed.

"I hate you… That's right! I hate you." Ara froze. Hate her? "You're just a maid yet you take everything I love. All my men. Elsword. Even my brother. How log until father starts loving you like a daughter? And everyone forgets me…"

"I-I…"

"Don't talk. I don't need opinion. It's your fault. If you weren't there he would love me and it wouldn't be like this… Yes I'll blame you… S-So I forget… how wrong I am…" She started crying more. Ara hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to take anyone away. They're yours… "

"No… you're taking them… Elsword was just taking it out on me wasn't he? He disliked it didn't he?"

"Don't worry… it will be alright?"

"Alright? Don't you realize… Or is that the phrase you keep on saying…? Why were you there?"

"I'm sorry."

"He loves you Ara! He wouldn't even look at me… Tell me what's wrong with me? Because I'm not that gentle? I'll be! Because I don't have such a body? I… I can grow! But he won't look at me wouldn't he… He used me didn't he? But I can't be mad. Because I love him so much! I want him! I want him! Can't you give him to me? Please! Please! I'll do anything!"

"He's not mine…"

"Liar! He is!"

"No… Aisha… I'm sorry… Please forgive me…" Aisha realized what she was talking then felt bad. Ara was now crying too. She made her cry and feel bad. She transferred her own pain.

"I'm sorry too, Ara… I just…"

"That's how you really feel. It's alright."

"N-No… I'm just… sad. I bet you know what happened…" Ara nodded. "It's not your fault… I'm just not good enough… It's not your fault you're perfect…"

"I'm not… And… you did it because you love him right?"

"Yes. But he did it to take it out on someone… See here." Aisha showed her arm. There was a small bruise. "This is where he held me… He was so rough… Yet I loved it… I wonder how would it feel if we shared our feelings… Probably… Magical." Ara hugged her tighter.

"It will be alright…"

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

After Ara left Aisha was left with a single thought: I want to feel his touch again.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Elsword took his stained sheet and started washing it. It was hard to come off. He came back to his room and sat on the bed.

A good friend of his died. He was sad. It was awfully wrong but – his mind was more occupied with something else – Aisha. He was so rough… She was surely in pain. He had to be more gentle. If only he could redo that night… maybe it wouldn't be like that. Redo that? Actually it was wrong to want to do it again. He should redo it from the point of coming in Chung's room. Yes. That's the right place. To avoid everything. But he couldn't help wanting her again. The sounds she made haunted his mind. Her face was stuck there. But that was once in a lifetime opportunity. To be able to so what you please to such a lady. To touch her as you like. He was sure that night was a bad memory for her. But he couldn't stop thinking about every inch of her body. He started fantasizing about her naked. Something was wrong with him. His mind was clouded by impure thoughts. He thought about it - he never actually tried imagining Ara like that. He couldn't allow himself to. But right now his imagination was touching Aisha. Was it right? No. Was it wrong? Not for him. Maybe to get his mind out of her he should think about Ara… No… that wasn't working. She was another man's. All he though was her in Chung's arms. _Right where she belongs._ He shook that thought. No. She belonged with Elsword… That was his right. But he couldn't help thinking about her only with him. Kissing him. Elsword tried imagining himself with her. Changing Chung to himself. He thought it happened but then he saw it was Aisha instead of Ara. She was taking control of his imagination again. With her soft skin and slightly scared but interested eyes. Her purple hair out of her ponytails on the bed.

But in the end he was left with only his imagination. His wrong imagination.

Then she came in. Without knocking she ran in and threw herself on him, passionately kissing him before he had the time to react and push her away. Without words his hands found their way to the zipper of her dress. It all replayed. This time he made sure to make her feel better and not hurt her. And she did make his fantasy come true in return.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"I brought it as said. Making me take it… were you doubting me?" Add said with a slight laugh.

"No of course. Never." Answered a fat man in a suit standing behind a big wooden desk. "But you know… I need proof."

"Of course, of course."

"In what state is the corpse?" Add just laughed.

"Again?"

"Sorry. Couldn't help it. I had no jobs for the past month so I got a little too excited."

"How's cooking for the Seiker family?"

"Boring. But I'm soon getting reunited with an old doll of mine."

"You still keeping a doll?"

"No."

"Want me to give you a girl? Mine are a little older than your tastes but there was that little girl… the daughter of one of them. I think she fits your preferences."

"I don't need one… for the moment. I'll recapture my old one. But I'm not sure if she's not broken."

"Well she'll always be available. Everything mine is yours."

"Thank you. But I'm not that sure that I want to keep a doll if it's not that one."

"Got attached to her?"

"She had beautiful hair. Her personality was invisible. She did nothing to show it. But I loved her hair."

"That one right?"

"Yes… Oh and it's time to take my leave now… Don't forget why I came."

"Payment of course. I'm not that old to forget." The man handed Add a big pile of money.

"Always a pleasure working with you~" Said Add.

"Yeah."

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Ciel was running through the forest. Lu… Lu… Fear was filling him. What if they got her? He heard a loud scream of a girl. He ran towards the direction. Then before he made it there another one followed. Then another. It sounded like his name. He was sure it was Lu… Then again and again. But he was to slow. Only if he trained more he would be faster. He ran like he never did before but it was not fast enough. Another scream came that filled him with panic. Then he reached the place. There was she. And a group of four men. They were not of these people that were after them – he knew. They were normal bandits. But they were touching her hair… she was fighting them but they were unbuttoning her shirt. Rage filled him. What was under it was only for him to see. It was only his. She possessed him and he possessed her. He didn't know it before but it was like that. He was also the owner of her. He shot at them piercing heir dirty hands before they can do what they were trying. Lu's tear filled eyes turned to him as the men ran away scared for their lives. He took her in his arms and started crying.

"Why did you run? You left me! You see… the world is bad… I will protect you from it… so don't run away. Stay by my side and it will all be alright. You're not ruining my future. You're my only future. I'm empty without you. So stay with me." She felt very happy hearing these words from here. Like she was in a dream. Lu nodded. He pressed his lips against hers.

"I missed your lips Lu… I denied it but I need them."

"I need you too… I love you… And don't say anything… if you're still confused… Just be here and touch me… So I can feel your presence."

"No." He shook his head slightly. "I'm saying it. I love you Lu. I never knew it but now that I lost you I realized. I can go on without you. You're my most important person and that is real love. You're the only person I want to kiss and touch."

They continued kissing in the already dark forest.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

She woke up. Nurses came in immediately. They showered her with questions about how she's feeling. She asked just one.

"Where is she?" They all became quiet.

"She… passed away. We're sorry for your loss."

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

AN: So who do you think survived?


	6. Chapter 6

It was not fair. It was not fair that Eve could die and Elesis couldn't. She was staring at the ceiling of the hospital. Why did she have to return? Now they were all going to shower her with questions. They were going to pretend they care but it would just be to soothe their own curiosity. "Why did she try to kill herself?" everyone would whisper. Everyone would talk. She was sure they were talking now too. They were hiding in their small rooms and whispering like someone might hear them. And Elesis heard it all. Here from the far away hospital she heard everything. They were thinking up absurd theories. No one was close to guessing what happened. And they would never know. And Elesis would never tell. She couldn't. It was not that she was afraid of something happening to her - she had thrown away this life and no longer desired to live. Killing her could only be a gift. But Elesis had a family. And she couldn't allow anything to happen to them. That man was not going to touch them. So she was going to keep his secret. She was going to help him hide his crime to her. She would help a criminal. But Elesis was probably not the first. She was sure there were other girls. And she wouldn't be the last one. A criminal never stops until he's caught. And he'll never be caught. Because it was not just the thought of her family that stopped her from telling the truth. It was also that she felt embarrassed of what happened. Guilty. She didn't want the others to know of that humiliation. It was probably just her stupid pride. But she couldn't help that shame she felt. She wanted to share. She really did. But to who? She couldn't tell her family. They would be way too worried and what happened would get out. And she didn't have any very close friends in the mansion that she knew wouldn't say anything. So she was alone. She only had herself to share with. Herself to calm her down. Herself to let her cry on her own shoulder. But it was better like that. It was better than if they all knew. If they knew they would pity her. And Elesis hated pity. All her life she was working hard to prove she is strong. But in the end she wasn't. That man broke her in one night. Elesis cried for a while then fell asleep.  
It was already morning. Elsword came in the hospital room. She was awake, laying on the bed.  
"Hello..." He said while looking down. She turned her head to him. Elsword still couldn't understand what happened and what caused that thing she did. And he wanted to know. He just wanted to come in and ask. But he saw how sad she is. He just couldn't walk in and ask "Hey why did you try to kill yourself?" It would just be heartless and he was sure he was going to hurt her. But he didn't know that if then and there he asked her she would tell. She would break down in tears and tell him everything. Right now she was very unstable. But Elsword didn't ask. He kept quiet for a while trying to hold his question back. He sat on the chair next to her.  
"So how are you?" He asked. She laughed a little. Stupid question. Did he really have to ask that? He wanted to make her feel better but he was just making things worse. She didn't reply. He asked another question:  
"When will you be back?"  
"I don't know." Awkward silence filled the room.  
"We miss you." He tried starting a conversation again. But that was not true. No one talked about her. At least not in such a way. He was the only one that missed her. But he would feel guilty if he said "I missed you." because, yes, he missed her but his mind was constantly occupied by something else. His mistakes - last night and the night before. One time was a terrible mistake but a second... That was so wrong but so, so good...  
Here he was - visiting Elesis and still he didn't think of her. Still he didn't think of the terrible condition Elesis was in. Elsword tried again to start a conversation.  
"Without you it is not the same. There is no one to make pranks with me." He laughed a little. A laugh in the dead silent hospital room.  
"Oh." She replied.  
"It is lonely without you." Lonely. Ha. Why was he even lying? He was sure she could see through him. She always did. He was back to thinking of the nights before.  
"Is something troubling you?" Could he get any worse? He made a person that clearly has much bigger and serious problems worry about his stupid one. What was there to worry about? It was not like he raped her. She wanted it. She came in his room. But these things couldn't calm him down.  
"I know you. I know when you are having trouble with something. So what is it?" Elesis asked again. She was sure that he thought she cared. It was not exactly that she didn't but she was asking this question mostly for herself. She wanted something else to think about. She _needed_ something else to think about.  
"I slept with Aisha."  
"Oh..."  
"Twice."  
"That is..."  
"Not good?"  
"Yes." And here it was again. The thought of that man again. He was their guest because he was going to become Aisha's husband. She couldn't escape him.  
Elsword continued saying everything on his mind:  
"I don't even know why I did it the first time! I was angry... And she was there... She took off her clothes and I couldn't just give them back and say "Go back to your room."... Right? "  
"You could have just politely refused." That was his problem - He wanted her too much to switch on his brain and refuse. She could only wish that man could hear her refusal. But he didn't.  
"I couldn't refuse to her. It was all like in some sort of a dream. I didn't know what I was doing. When I realized it, it was morning and she was long gone from my room." Excuses. He just wanted her. Why couldn't he just say it?  
"Elsword... You know that what you've done may ruin her life. Why did you do it again?" He sighed.  
"You want the truth - I wanted her. I wanted to feel her again. Ever since the first time I was having so many fantasies about her... I still want her!"  
"Does that mean you like her?"  
"No! Ara is the one I love."  
"Then? What is it?"

"Attraction. Just sexual attraction. Like what you feel for a very beautiful girl you don't even know. You're just attracted for a while then she walks away and the attraction walks away with her."  
"But you live in the same house with her. She will not walk away."  
"Yes. But she doesn't have to. I'll walk away." This was a shock for Elesis. After all he was the only person that came to see her. Now he was going to leave.  
"Won't that be just running away? You did something to her and you'll run away before they get to know it?" Again she was selfish. Today behind all of her words was her selfishness. But he didn't notice. She was glad.

"I don't know what else I could do! If I stay I'll just do it again!"

"Say no. Just say no before you get too deep in the trouble. It is obvious she has feelings for you if she is willing to offer herself to you. So you must distance yourself before they get too strong. Before you really hurt her. But don't run away. Stay and take your responsibility."

"I don't know if I could do it…"

"If you are unable to do it, it is not just attraction as you say."

"It is just that!"

"Then prove it by refusing." He was silent for a while.

"I have to go now. I have work. Bye. I'll come visit again." He smiled at her and left. He walked back to the mansion.

"How was she?" Asked Ara.

"I don't know. I couldn't tell. She seemed okay but I'm not sure."

"I'll go visit if I get time off." _Why is she still working here?!_ Elsword asked in his head. She was with the _lord_ of this house yet here she was – making tea. Looking at her every day made things even more confusing for him.

"Where is Add today?" Elsword asked trying to get his mind off that.

"I don't know. I think he's sick. That's why it's a good thing you returned. It's kind of hard preparing food without the cook." Ara laughed a little. Her cute laugh that Elsword loved so much. His favorite sound. He loved Ara. He really did. So what he was doing with Aisha was a terrible mistake. He was going to take all the consequences for making it. But he was not repeating it again. He was going to remind himself of Ara's laugh when the desire was strong. He was going to say no to Aisha.

Ara took the tea.

"I'm going to bring it to Chung."

"Wasn't there a need of more people cooking?" He asked trying to keep her with him even though he knew she would always obey what her "master" wants her to do.

"Yes but I guess Chung doesn't care." She laughed again. "I'll come down as quickly as possible though."

She went upstairs to Chung's room and knocked on the door.

"It's me, Ara."

"Come in." He said and she came in. Ara left the tea on the table.

"I'll leave now. Add is not here today and there is a lot of work."

"Oh, alright." Ara expected him to make her stay but he didn't. He was doing something. She left but she was kind of disappointed. But she knew he can't leave everything for her. And she _did_ say she was busy and had to leave. And Chung wasn't always free. He had work too. Sometimes she forgot about that. Sometimes she wished for a world in which it's only them and there is nothing they have to do. A world where they're free from everything. But they couldn't leave their world. Because there were many people that needed them here. Or more like they needed him. She didn't have a family like he did. Even though right now they were all in a silent fight they still loved each other and were a family. And they needed him the most now. Because if one of them disappears now it would all fall apart. They had to stay a family because again – they love each other. Ara was sometimes envious of Chung and Aisha for having that. But then she thought about everyone else. Elsword… Elesis… Add… They were like her family. Maybe she really needed to go and see Elesis. Ara decided to ask Chung for a few hours off the next day.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

It was already night. Elsword was in his room waiting for Aisha when he realized: She might not come. What was it that made him think that she would surely come running to him? Maybe they were just two nights for her and he was the only one who wanted another one… No… That was wrong. It was like he was waiting for her to do the same mistake again. No. This time was to refuse.

The door opened. She came in and without saying anything and kissed him while unbuttoning his shirt. He tried pushing her away but it was a weak push. Hers wasn't and now she had pushed him on the bed. She put his hands on the back of her dress to make him take it off while she left kiss marks on his neck but he did nothing so she took it off on her own. No, no, no, no…. He had to stop it… No, no, no…

"STOP IT!" He suddenly screamed. Though it was not only for her. It was also for him to stop himself from thinking of her again.

Aisha looked at him with surprise, sadness and fear mixed in some weird emotion.

"Those nights were _terrible_ mistakes. I love Ara. I'm sorry but please leave." He looked away. She started crying while she put on her dress again. She couldn't even be his replacement… He felt nothing even though they were the best nights in her whole stupid life. She left crying. When she left Ara was just coming in her room that was close to Elsword's. She saw her.

"Aisha what's wrong?" Ara asked with a worried tone. Aisha laughed a little.

"What… Don't act like you don't know."

"Aisha…"

"Just leave me alone." Aisha said and ran up the stairs. Ara decided to go and see how was Elsword. She opened the door. He was there - laying on his bed with his shirt unbuttoned and crying.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Ciel and Lu were back in the mansion. Ciel talked to Chung and they were starting work as servants the next day. While laying on the bed in their new servant room he suddenly wanted to go out. Lu was sleeping so he decided to go alone. Ciel went out in the garden. It was a very pretty garden. And it was big. Big enough for someone to get lost in it. And he got lost. Suddenly he heard something… cries. He moved towards the sound. The one crying was Aisha. She was sitting on one of the benches. He sat next to her.

"Hello." He said. She continued crying. "This is kind of familiar… Do you remember the day we met now?"

"… Ciel? That boy from the swings?"

"Yes. I'm happy you remembered." There was silence. Even though he loved Lu and Aisha was supposed to be just a past love his heart was getting shattered by looking at her crying like that.

"Why are you crying?"

"I… won't… cry for an… idiot like him…" She said through her sobs. He laughed a little.

"Because you're a lady?"

"…Y-Yes…" Ciel smiled and hugged her, pressing her face against his chest.

"You're not crying now. No one sees it." Aisha suddenly started crying more and more and Ciel kept on petting her back to comfort her.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Raven was not home tonight. But he was not where Rena thought he is. He was staying in the house of one of his closer friends. Why… Why did he talk to Rena like that? He loved her, right? Then why? He was angry. Angry because she slept with Add. Angry because he probably can't even do anything to Add. Angry because they were his two closest people. He always had his doubts that Rena felt something for Add. And now… What was he supposed to think? And he wasn't any better. He just realized when she told him how she must have felt about him cheating. He realized how stupid he was. How stupid was everything he had done up until now. She said he was always cold. And yes he was. She was right about everything. He hated himself for being cold. When he was always burning with love on the inside. If… If she gave him one more chance… If she accepted him again he was going to show it! He was going to do anything she wants to stop seeing that sad face she had so much recently. All he wanted to do was make her happy. Be with her. But he was too stupid and always messed things up.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Rena was laying on the big bed alone. The big bed that had to have Raven there. It felt so empty without him. She felt so empty without him. But he was not the same Raven recently. He was doing stupid things. She wanted to be able to forgive him but she just couldn't. She couldn't go and find him and say "Please don't leave me I still love you and forgive you" even though these were the exact words she wanted to say. What was making it worse was the fact that he was probably with some woman having fun and not caring about her. And here was she – laying on his side of the bed, hugging his pillow and crying for him. She was an idiot. A big, big idiot.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Add was on his bed but he wasn't sleeping. He couldn't. Rena had told Raven about that night and Raven had fired him. He was no longer the cook of the Seiker family. And he didn't like that. He wasn't working there for some kind of cover for his real job. It was obvious to everyone that you can't own a mansion if you're a normal cook. But no one could do anything to him. He was working there because it made him think of something else. Something other than his constant desire to kill. It distracted him. But now it was gone. He was probably going to do something like _that time_ again. And he thought he moved on from such tings. He thought he was doing it now just because it was his job. But he knew there was something else. That pleasure was not something he could easily forget. But cooking was a replacement for it. Because he could chop the ingredients… boil them… put them in the oven and do whatever he wants to them and yet it wouldn't be something wrong. Today he tried cooking in his own home but it was not the same. It was not the same because he knew he could just stop doing it any moment. It was not like that when he knew he just had to finish cooking. Like that he was probably also not going to see Lu. He wanted to say that these two things were the only reasons he was sad about having to leave the Seiker mansion. But there was something else. For the first time in his life he felt bad about hurting someone – Raven. He was his friend since they were little kids yet Add decided to sleep with his wife. He didn't like her and she did not like him but it was sure that Raven didn't know that. Add did it just because he could. No other reason. And now Raven and Rena were no longer together. Even though it was also partly Raven's own fault another feeling Add never knew was filling him – guilt.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

It was late. Chung had finished his work. He had set himself that he would go and talk to Elsword after he finishes his work. Recently they weren't getting along well and Chung wanted to change that. Elsword was his best friend and Chung wanted him to stay like that. Even though it was late he decided to go. If he left it for the next day probably he would leave it again for the next and so on until he and Elsword were just a normal servant and master. And he wanted to talk about his sister too… So Chung got down to Elsword's room. He decided to just open the door quietly and see if he's sleeping. He opened the door and looked towards the bed. Elsword was there. Just like he was when Aisha left. His shirt was still unbuttoned and he still had kiss marks on his neck. He was there on top of Ara, kissing her. Chung didn't need to see anything more. He closed the door and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Ara came in Chung's room and left the tea on the small table.

"Anything else you need?"

"No." He answered coldly. "And be more polite when talking to your master."

"….Chung? What's wrong?"

"Servants do not call me "Chung". I'm "master" for you. And don't look straight at me when talking. Look down."

"Eh? What?" He sighed.

"I thought that for all of these years as a servant here you would have learn proper behavior. Just go now." Ara went out, shocked. What just happened?

She was so shocked that she wasn't paying attention to anything and almost fell down on the stairs but someone caught her. She turned around to see the person. It was that guest – Aren.

"You must be more careful next time." He said with a smile. It really was kind of creepy – like Elesis told her she felt when they first met.

"Y-yes I will be." She pulled her hand away from his.

"Don't be so scared. I don't bite."

"I'm not scared."

"Alright. If you feel unwell do you need help going down?" He was such a kind person. She was not supposed to be afraid.

"No, I was just a bit distracted. I have work to do so I must leave now." She went down the stairs quickly.

Today Rena had asked to meet all of the servants. Probably to introduce Lu and Ciel, though every servant now knew everything about them.

Ara stood in the back.

"Hello everyone. I will just say a few words then you can go back to your duties." Rena said. "As some of you may already suspect – Add has left us. He no longer works here." People started whispering. "This is our new cook and his assistant." She gestured towards Lu and Ciel. "They will start working from today. That's all." She walked away.

The whispers were getting more and more. Ara listened to the people on her right.

" _Why did Add leave?"_

" _I have heard some rumors… I heard he did not leave."_

" _Then what?"_

" _I heard he was fired by Master Raven."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah. I heard that Miss Rena begged Raven to let him stay."_

" _Do you think she wanted him to stay because…?"_

" _That has to be it. For what else would she need a servant to stay?"_

" _I wonder is Mister Raven caught them?"_

" _Probably."_

Ugh. If you're going to be gossiping about them drop the formal way of speaking – Ara thought. She continued listening though. Then they changed the topic. To her. Probably they didn't notice she was standing a few meters away. Ara turned her back to them so they don't notice.

" _I wonder when will she finally leave? It's so annoying with her here. She used to be okay but now she's in a relationship with Master Chung she's gotten way too confident."_

" _Yeah! And she does no work. All she does is bring tea to him once or twice a day."_

" _She has that "I'm better than you" aura."_

" _And it's not like she's that pretty."_

" _Yeah. She's kind of pretty but not enough."_

" _Oh and have you heard about that?"_

" _That?"_

" _Her cheating."_ Ara's eyes widened. _"I heard she is not actually in love with Master."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah. She's just using him to get money out of the relationship and then run away with her lover."_

" _Who's her lover?"_

" _Isn't it obvious? Elsword. Everybody has seen her going a lot in his room. Why else would she go if it wasn't for that reason?"_ There is something called friendship. Ara thought. But then she remembered yesterday… That crossed the line of friendship didn't it? Ara looked down and started thinking about Chung. Maybe… maybe he heard those rumors and thought she was cheating? Maybe she should go and talk to him… _All she does is bring tea to him once or twice a day_ – those girls' words got back to her. Maybe she should wait until she finishes all of her work…

Ara went down to the kitchen. With the new cook and even an assistant it was calmer than ever. Still very weird. Before this kitchen… this mansion used to feel like home. Now she felt only hatred, sadness and emptiness. Sure, she loved Chung but he was just so good at saying things that hurt her…

If it was before than instead of the quiet Lu and Ciel there would be Add who would always greet her with a smile. Then Eve… Eve would come and tell her what she needs to do… Elsword would be just her good friend. Elesis would be there too. Now it was so different.

She waited for the day to end. It seemed very long. She kept on looking at the big clock on the wall. She really wanted to go talk to Chung and see why he was acting like that.

Usually she didn't notice it but no one wanted to give her something to do. They were all saying they don't need help even though it was obvious they did. She started wondering if she really got special treatment because she was Chung's lover. She kind of understood the other people. She would be annoyed too if someone else was treated like that. Ara realized she had really been acting like something more than she was. Then she started missing Eve. Even though they never had a good relationship Eve would actually tell her how she was acting. Eve wouldn't treat her differently. That's what she was going to miss about her.

The day was finally over. Ara went up to Chung's room and knocked. He said to come in. She came in. He didn't look to her.

"Is there something you would like to ask me?" His voice was cold. It irritated Ara.

"Yes… Why are you behaving like this?"

"Like what? Like a real master for once?"

"Yes! Why are you being my master now?"

"Because I no longer want to be anything else to you."

"…What?"

"Do you need repeating? I want to end what was supposed to be "a relationship"."

"But why? What happened?" She didn't understand.

"You seriously can't think of what happened?" He laughed.

"No I can't!"

"What happened is that last night I caught you with Elsword. I used to suspect my sister of things but it ended up to be you! My "lover". I don't want to see you again. You've hurt me and that is not something to be easily forgiven."

"But… It was all a misunderstanding!"

"Really Ara? Really? Then why didn't you tell me? Why did you decide it's better to keep it to yourself?"

"I… I…" She didn't know what to say. It was really not what he thought but it was true that she had decided to keep it to herself.

"I don't want to leave you on the streets because I'm not the type of people that would do that. But I don't want you in or around my room anymore. When you see me in the hallways I want you to turn away. It is my last order to you as your master. Go now." His back was turned to her. She couldn't tell his emotions.

"It's wrong Chung! It's not what you think!" She tried coming closer to him.

"I SAID GO!" He screamed. Tears filled her eyes and blurred her vision. That way she couldn't see the tears rolling down his face.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Elsword walked past Chung's room. He was screaming inside. Normally he would stop to see what's wrong. But not anymore. They were no longer friends. Maybe this was the first time he felt sorry for ruining their friendship. For what cause was it? Love? Right now it sounded so funny to him he almost started laughing. He touched the small wound on his cheek. It was left by Ara's nails when she slapped him last night. She was never going to be his. As much as he dreamed even if Chung was not there they would not be together. He was just a friend to her. Or was he? He wasn't sure anymore. And Aisha? She was defiantly hurt. Usually when they had a fight they always made up soon. But he felt like what he did now was beyond repair.

He had no friends now. The closest person to a "family" was in a hospital. And the one he loved would never look at him. It was all his fault. He broke everything. He broke Ara's relationship. He knew he did. He tried acting like he didn't notice it but he knew that the person Chung was yelling to inside was Ara. He knew she couldn't defend herself. He knew they would break up. And did it make him happy? No. His goal was to actually gain that happiness. He thought he would get it. But was it worth it to hurt so many people for it? Ara…Chung… And mostly… Aisha. He used her like a doormat. She wasn't even his plan "B". She was not part of the plans. She was his toy. An object. When he was the one that was supposed to be the object. That's why he stopped walking in front of her room. To make things right. With a shaking hand he knocked.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Ciel. Where were you last night? I woke up and you were gone." Lu said while they were cooking.

"I was walking around in the garden."

"Really? All alone?" There was a lot of doubt in her voice.

"Yeah." He lied and looked away. She stared at him. Lu knew he was lying. She saw him with the purple haired girl through the window when they were coming back. But she couldn't understand why was he keeping it a secret. It was not like they had done anything… right? She tried hiding she knows to see if he would ever tell her he was not actually alone.

"You should have told me to come with you."

"You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up." That was true. After all he really went out for a walk. Comforting his previous crush was just something he did after.

"You can wake me up next time. I won't mind." _Just don't go with her._ Lu thought.

"Alright."

It was time to go to bed. Lu laid down next to him. His back was turned to her. She tried hugging him. Just after her fingertips touched him he moved away.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Looking at old pictures was meant to be depressing. That's why Rena couldn't understand the reason she picked up that old dusty album. The pictures inside were few, but all carried so many memories. Memories of them growing up. Even though they were pretty much the same poses they were always a bit older. Her and her two best friends – Raven and Add. Though now they were her and her cheating husband and their cook. She shouldn't have opened the album. Memories of thing that are no longer there should just stay buried under the layers of dust the years put on them. Really, she shouldn't have opened it. Because now it ended up burning in the fireplace.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Raven was looking at his wife burning all of their memories. It put needles in his heart. A grown man was not supposed to cry. That was a thing left for women. Not the strong and "cool" kind of man he was trying be. Yet fighting back tears proved to be harder than he thought. Was she willing to burn everything left of them? Was he the one that actually started the fire?

He walked and stood next to her looking at the flames. Everything was burning. He looked closely. Even though it was surrounded by flames was one picture that was not hurt. He kept on looking at it. Rena got up to leave the room. He took her hand.

"I'm sorry…" He said as he squeezed hard the picture that he got out of the fire in his burnt hand.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Aisha didn't feel like talking to anyone. That's why the unstopping knocking on her door annoyed her so much.

"Go away!" She yelled. The person went in instead of going away.

"Hello." He said as he sat down next to her on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" She said as she backed away from the man.

"What could I be doing here?"

"You want something."

"No I don't. But you do."

"What is it that I could possibly want from you Aren? Just go away. I don't want to see you." Inside her sharp voice there was a hint of fear.

"You may not want to see me but I know you want what I'll offer." She sighed.

"What is this offer?"

"I know what you've been doing with that red haired servant. It's not that I mind it. But you know the people will if they find out. I can keep it a secret for you."

"What do you want in return?" She asked even though she knew.

"I want you to keep quiet about what you saw."

"I saw nothing." She said as she averted her eyes.

"That is how it should be. Otherwise I'll tell everyone." He got up and left. She started crying.

 _Aisha was running up the stairs crying after Elsword had turned her down. Why… Why did it always have to be just Ara?_

 _She was busy crying so she didn't pay much attention to anything. Though there was no way to ignore that scream. It was a high-pitched scream that sounded kind of like "help" though she was not sure. It made her worried. She walked to the place the sound came out from – Aren, their guest's room. Thoughts about what was happening in there circled around in her head. She thought she had to make someone come there. But she was in front of the room… There was no harm in just checking if everything was alright. So she looked._

 _Aren was on the bed holding down on it a crying blond maid with torn clothes._

" _Why can't you be like that other one? She kept quiet." He said to the terrified girl. "It's important not to attract unwanted attention… right?" Aren said as he turned towards Aisha. She shut the door and ran to her room._

She felt like a horrible person now. She was going to keep his secret just for her "pride". She tried comforting herself with how it is none of her concern but the face of that girl just kept on popping up in her mind. He was going to continue and she knew it. She could probably stop him too. But then there would be nothing left of her. Right now all she had was pride. Elsword took away everything. But she was not going to show it to the world.

Someone knocked on the door. This time it was more hesitant.

"Just come in Aren!" This time it was not Aren. It was Elsword.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Not working in the Seiker family's mansion really left Add with a lot of free time. A lot of free time he could only spend doing the one thing he hates the most – thinking back about the past. It at least kept him away from doing other things. His hands were shaking. He really wanted to do something. Thinking back usually made him feel horrible but it calmed him down because he realized his mistakes. But the shaking was uncontrollable. He walked to his kitchen, still shaking hard and pushed the cook away. He thought he was over it. But it came back now with full force. His desire to kill. He knew he was addicted. But the work usually calmed him down. And his "extra" work was also helping him to not do something like that again. Killing was like drugs to Add. It was so tempting… Once he started it was hard to stop.

The shaking wasn't going to stop. It just kept on increasing.

"CLOSE ALL THE DOORS! DON'T LET ME OUT! PLEASE!" He screamed to the scared people in the kitchen. They did as he said even though they had no idea what was happening.

Add was laying down on the cold ground. He got something out of his pocket. It was a small plastic bag with white powder inside. He laughed. He was going to change his drug to real drugs. But still that was better… It was better to ruin himself than to ruin others again. And it was not like it was his first time even though he was always saying how much he hates them… Then why did he throw the bag away? It was his only salvation. No… No… There was still something. One memory he still hadn't opened. Add closed his eyes. She appeared in front of him. The little white haired girl.

 _He was covered in blood. His small hands were shaking as he looked at them. Why couldn't they be clean like the other children's? Why was he different? He thought it was all because of his father. Because he was the one that game the bruises. But why didn't they like him now when he had killed him? He felt so angry… Maybe it was their fault… Maybe they were the ones that had to be made different so he would be normal. That's why he killed them too. He was so deep in his thoughts so he didn't notice the girl that sat down next to him until she spoke._

" _You don't have any friends too?" She was like the other clean children too. Everything about her was white._

" _It's because I'm dirty…"_

" _Dirty?"_

" _Don't you see?"_

" _No I don't. How about we play a game?"_

" _You don't want to play games with me. You don't know what I have done!"_

" _Should I know? Does it really matter what we have done?"_

" _Yes… I'm a murderer!"_

" _If that's the game we're going to play then I'll be the victim. Now chase me!" She started running._

That was the first time in his life someone played with him. Even though he was covered in blood. Even though the playground was filled with corpses she didn't care. She was the first person that said it doesn't matter what he had done. Her words were what was keeping him whole now. That small hope that what he has done could be forgiven. His shaking had calmed down.

" _What's you name?" He asked as he was running after the girl. She answered but he couldn't hear because of the sound of the wind._

" _And this is Oberon." She said as she showed him a weird toy she was holding._

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

A blond girl was shaking and crying in her room. She tried covering her body with the remains of what was once a maid's dress.

" _I'm going to kill her… I'm going to kill her…"_ Rose kept on repeating as she killed Aisha in her head thousands of times.


End file.
